Broken Ice
by patpat325
Summary: Fame, money and media, that is what everyone sees in becoming extremely good at something. A 17 year old Eren Jaeger seems to have a dream which was shattered a few years back, completely losing track of his life purpose, Eren crawls in darkness until a certain someone crosses paths with him. Is that person destined to bring Eren's light back to life? SNK ice skating AU Ereri/Riren
1. Chapter 1: The beginner

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**WARNING: very OOC! **(Especially Armin)

**notes**: so everyone talks about Ice skating ever since Yuzuru Hanyu's performance hence the reason this fic is based on ice skating!** Rated M** for potty mouths and future smut :P It won't be anytime soon lol I will take my time in developing the relationship!

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginner

"Eren Jaeger'' said the tall boy with messy brown hair. The lady shuffled her stacks of papers around the desk before pulling out the appropriate document and wrote his name down on the application form.

"How old are you Jaeger?"

"17 years old" he said looking her right in the eyes. It was evident that she held back a chuckle as he was signing up for a beginner ice skating class which mainly holds children aged between 4-8 years of age.

"Okay Mr Jaeger, since you are over 16 you don't need your parent's permission to join, we currently have three spaces left for the beginner class so it seems like you're in luck today." The woman with crimson red hair mockingly smiled his way.

_Mental note: avoid blood hair_

"Oh, well that's convenient, when will I start?"

"Your class is every Saturday and Sunday so you start tomorrow morning, you need to have your own skates. I suggest you bring some kind of gloves and make sure you put an extra layer of panties as your ass might hurt after all the falls~" she sang herself into laughter.

_Mental note 2: yeah. Avoid blood hair_

"Sure I can manage that, thanks. BYE." He put extra emphasis on that last word as he turned on his heels and started walking out of the main reception of the Trost City's best ice rink also known as 'Metropolitan Skate Arena '. He cared little to none whether the woman thought it was hilarious or ridiculous if he'll skate with kids.

"Just wait you little bi-"

"Eren! Did you sign up?!" as if on cue he swiftly turned around to face what seemed to be a short blonde boy running towards him with a light blue bag on his shoulder. His baby blue eyes resembling stars stared into large turquoise orbs. After a moment of silence the brunette turned back around and resumed walking out of the building.

"yeah, yeah, I did Armin, don't get too excited though. It looks as though I won't be enjoying certain staff around here."

Armin immediately caught up with his best friend and decided to ignore that last remark.

"It's not that bad once you get through the first stage. After all you did come here after seeing my assessment performance."

"Only because I though it looked cool and…I just need a change." He looked down on the path they were walking on. Eren didn't have many friends mainly due to his anger management problems. Whenever someone bullied him or Armin, there was no escaping the fight which put most kids off from even approaching him.

"I believe in you, just go for the gold, after all this stuff isn't new to you." Armin smiled not taking his eyes off the pavement.

"Obviously. I'm graceful enough to become the next Olympic champion"

The boys shared a laugh until they reached the well-known by them crossing which parted their ways.

* * *

The next day came far too quick for the young Jaeger. His mom, Carla, always leaves for work early in the morning so Eren has to get up on his own.

He lazily dragged his feet across the smooth oak wooden floor to the bathroom. Clean ups are necessary no matter how tired he might be. As soon as he was all dressed and ready, he grabbed a slice of toast, his school bag and left. He was walking slowly on the path, watching cars drive past when suddenly his phone vibrated. The cheerful little tune of Renai Circulation started playing out loud and he immediately started digging through his pocket to find the loud object.

Hushing it down, he clenched his teeth as he heard some girls giggling behind him. What could possibly be displayed on the phone screen. Of course. Armin.

"I'm nearly there, see you in a minute." He said quickly, effectively hiding his annoyance.

"Oh _good morning_ Eren. I was just making sure you wouldn't miss today. I'm pretty sure you'd be very disappointed if you did." there was clear amusement evident in the blonde's voice as he spoke.

"Riiiight like the last time? When Jean brought his skating gear to show off in front of the senior class girls?"

"Haha no Eren this is much better than that just get here and you'll see." With that Armin hung up on Eren which left the brunette stunned. Armin never hangs up like that.

Never.

Seeing as it was a more important matter than having jean horse around with his oh-so-fabulous skating outfits, Eren decided to pick his speed up.

Reaching the school just in time, the boy ran straight to his class where he found his best friend. Questions began forming in his head and his voice box decided to just start blurting them out without consulting with the head.

"What is it Armin, don't tell me I passed my test because that'll be a miracle"

"Yes indeed it would be Jaeger; your wish just might come true." A male voice came ringing behind Eren which made the latter jump in surprise followed by widening of the eyes after hearing the statement.

"Haha! Just kidding boy! As if you'd pass a test" Dita Ness, the first year's tutor said as he dropped a pile of papers onto his quite old and scarred desk. He was a fun tutor, always optimistic and very humorous as demonstrated a moment ago.

Eren flushed when he heard the class begin to laugh.

* * *

As always, the two friends ended up by the lockers just before going to eat their lunch. It was a habit to always put their stuff away so they don't have to bother carrying it around during their beloved break.

"So" Eren started.

"Please share the great news that you bring to me today" sarcasm dripping in every word of that sentence.

"Ahha yeah ever heard of Stohess?" the blonde began.

"The small town on the other end of the state? What about it?"

"You know how it's known for having skating stars right!?" excitement slowly creeping into the smaller guy. Eren noticed that and quickly nodded.

"7 of the best skaters from there are transferring to our school today!" the brunette stepped back as Armin started jumping up and down slightly.

_Is this what they call fangirling?_

"Well that's pretty ne-"

"AND! Not only that, they'll be using the main ice rink in the city, the one that we're using! Do you realise that chances are I'll be able to make contact with at least one of them? I heard they have 3 elite class students."

"Nice…what's elite again?" Eren slammed his locker shut and _tried _to be interested to know about the ranking in which he's at the bottom. Slight frown at the thought.

_Not for long_

Armin sighed in frustration "It's the highest rank we can achieve, pretty much championships and all. As you said yesterday. Olympics, that's where they go. They're here today so everyone's on a lookout I just wish I knew what they looked like." The blonde boy trailed off as if fantasising about his future icy senpais.

"Um, excuse me do you know where the principal's office is from here?"

Armin's head shot up as he heard the soft slightly high pitched voice. "Oh sure, go straight and then turn left you'll see a sign telling you which way to go." He answered and gave the boy a warm smile. "you'll have to take the stairs as well and go to the right of the third math classroom right opposite the eng…"Armin stopped seeing as the boy lost track of where he's meant to go. "Should I take you there? I have a break now and I don't mind to spend a few minutes helping you out"

The boy sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck as he replied.

"Thank you so much, I'm new here so I'm not sure how the class system works here."

Armin's eyes slowly widened as he shamelessly stared at the tall freckled boy in front of him. The short black hair moved ever so slightly when the male shifted his gaze to the brunette who seemed to be refraining from doing something.

Eren Jaeger clenched his jaws as tight as he possibly could in order to supress his urge to laugh seeing as the guy in front of him, must be one of the 'ice senpais'.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Marco Bodt from Stohess, nice to meet you two" an innocent smile crossed his lips as Armin gasped and leant against the lockers behind him. Eren flinched slightly as the blonde did that, thank god the lockers were there. We'd have a shota disaster. He chuckled at his own thought which brought Marco to be confused.

"S-sorry it's…it's not you I just thought of something…so uh..never mind, I'm Eren Jaeger and this is…"he slowly trailed off looking at his friend and personal advisor being in grave shock. Even hyperventilating slightly. " Armin." He finished with a bit of an edge.

The blonde snapped awake and immediately shot up right in front of Marco bombarding him with questions "I'm Armin Arlert! Nice to meet you! So what class are you in? Are you one of the transfer ice skaters? What rank are you?" the boy was visibly shaking with excitement which made Marco chuckle.

"Wow I didn't expect to have fans on the first day of school, yes I am in the senior skating class but as to the school, I only have a number? I'm not sure how it works, maybe you could show me?" he smiled at Armin which made the boy's knees nearly give out.

"I'll see you later Eren, probably in class as I have a lost treasure to show around" he winked at the brunette and quickly caught up with Marco. Conversation ensued.

"Ha ha ha" the tall brunette sarcastically laughed to himself as he picked his bag up. "_lost treasure_ my ass, you just want to get a free private lesson" anger started rising in his chest when he thought of his best friend being stolen away from him. He's known Armin since they were in diapers, after moving to Trost City from Shighanshina, their hometown, they stayed together the whole time. People sometimes mistook them for a couple. Let's face it. Neither of them are exactly _straight._ But dating someone who's like a brother to you?

"Nahh" the thought was concluded out loud. It was time to fill his lonely stomach with food prepared by his mother. Eren began walking down the locker room towards the door when a short dude with an undercut, which didn't look half too bad on him, popped up in the way.

His body looked very fragile and slim, in comparison to the brunette's own. Not that Eren was fat or anything but this guy's limbs seemed so perfect.

_Perfect for performing_

The small head shifted upwards revealing his relatively small icy blue orbs. Eren looked down in awe. They were detailed with grey markings as if forming some kind of crest. He was stunned beyond belief for a mere moment with how beautiful those eyes appeared to be.

_Damn attractive_

Eren's thoughts rang across his brain.

_His eyes almost resemble ice…_

They shared a moment of a staring contest before something clicked in Eren's head.

"Do you ice skate?" he asked casually.

"Yes" voice deep but smooth, as if coated in a dark honey substance which gave it that mysterious aura.

"Tell me where the principal's office is brat" the shorter male replied equally as casual.

Shock flooded the brunette.

_Brat?_

5 seconds have passed of Eren contemplating the fact that this short shrimp has just called him a 'brat'.

He looked ahead into the corridor "I'm not a brat" he concluded more to himself than to the boy "and it's that way" he pointed offhandedly to the right direction before he got a move on completely forgetting the purpose of starting a conversation in the first place.

The raven haired male stood in his spot eyeing the taller boy until he was out of sight.

"Tch" he made a sound of annoyance and pulled his bag further up on his shoulder and gracefully turned on his heels towards the directed by Eren corridor.

* * *

When Eren reached the cafeteria, the cue to the till was already humongous. He brushed past a few people when he heard a familiar voice yelling his name out loud.

"Ereeeen!" Hanji's voice resonated across the whole cafeteria making a few heads turn to look at either Eren or the girl herself. The latter flushed slightly as he made his way towards the large round table which was occupied by his fellow classmates.

"A-ahh Hanji how is your wri-ah" The gal threw herself onto the brunette making him tip slightly to the side. After gracefully regaining his balance he shot Hanji a look which demanded an apology for assaulting him out of nowhere.

"I heard you joined us in the glory of constantly getting bruised!" the girl laughed out loud before waving her recently injured arm to show regained mobility. It was an accident during practice when she attempted to do a triple loop followed by a triple axel. The loop was flawless but the axel lacked something which made her land awfully resulting in a twisted wrist. She is truly amazing when it comes to ice skating. She let go off the boy and planted her rear back on her seat. She resumed eating her glorious lunch which consisted of fresh chopped up fruits and vegetables. Now that Eren looked at the rest of the lunch boxes, all of the people had either fruit, vegetables or rice.

_Very healthy. Very._

"I-I saved you a seat Eren" A tiny blonde girl spoke up from beside her best friend who had her arm slung around the blonde's chair. Armin was sat on the other side of the free seat which didn't surprise Eren much. Oh and obviously he kept the _lost treasure_.

"Thank you Christa" he smiled at the girl who returned the smile and shuffled her chair slightly to allow him easier access.

"So what's that about you joining the ice skating club? I thought you didn't want to do anything associated with ice anymore" said the blonde girl curiosity peeking through the blue orbs as they travelled across the tall boys face.

He spent a few seconds thinking about his words. One wrong choice would mean an interrogation by Hanji who was secretly listening into the conversation.

"I just decided to brush up on my old skills, I need a change in my life" He replied slowly but surely.

"Haha! Sure he just wants to be as great as me" Armin piped in smiling at Eren causing Marco to smile and giggle while Jean who was sitting opposite to Jaeger laughed.

"Shut up Jean, you're just jealous because I pulled off that double axel in the last practice without any help from the coach"

"Double axel please. I've nearly perfected my triple axel Armin" Jean smiled at the blonde boy ultimately making the girls behind their table gasp in surprise. Loud whispers reached the 'skating table' fairly quickly while Jean resumed eating his lunch.

"Whatever horse, at least I can get there on my own without being babied by tons of instructors."

"Guys stop, it doesn't matter who learns faster." a sweet honey coated voice announced causing both heads to turn her way. Petra Ral was part of the club and of course, she was in the senior class along with Hanji.

Above both Armin and Jean.

They were in the class below that which was marked as advanced. In all fairness the classes are separated into 6 groups going by the total amount of points you get at the end of each semester. The better you are the more points you get.

"mhhhm you both maggots are still babies comparing to us!" Hanji stated with her mouth full of food.

"Hanji, don't encourage them" Petra gave her a cold look which made the brunette whine a little and surprise the boys. She quickly regained her sweet and innocent smile though which made Jean and Armin sweat drop.

Eren was used to little quarrels like that. They were mostly related to ice skating as looking at the group, they were all ice skaters. Maybe this is what persuaded Eren to go back to the sport. Maybe he just needs to be with his friends more often. Well whatever the reason, he's in and he's ready to go. The brunette boy smiled lightly to himself at the thoughts before being brought back to reality by Connie. Another Ice skater.

"Soooo you gonna be in the beginner class tomorrow?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, not for long, it's all small kids there right, I just need a little reminder practice and then boom ,I'll be at your level in no time"

"Right" Connie nodded giving the impression that he didn't believe the brunette before digging down into his share of veggies.

"looks like we're gonna be on the rink at the same time then" A brunette long haired girl said to Eren. Her name was Sasha. She doesn't speak much during lunch. She's too busy eating. And no one blames her.

_What? Is the rink really that big? There's gonna be like 14 other people in my group._ Eren mused to himself imagining how the arena must look. Its probably surrounded by hundreds of spectator seats. The thought of performing in front of hundreds of strangers made him slightly nervous.

"Oh right I almost forgot! Marco was it? Are you starting your practice tomorrow?" Hanji suddenly burst out with questions towards the new comer.

"O-oh hehe yeah I presume you're in my class?" The freckled boy asked unsure.

"Sure! Me and miz Petra over there are both seniors! Who else is gonna be there?"

"Another guy named Moblit. He's in the second year's so he's probably spending lunch with his classmates right now." Marco replied politely shining a charming smile which made a few girls sigh nearby who were observing the group.

Jean was observing the tall boy just as intensely as the girls were and Marco felt that gaze on him. As if being able to read minds, he turned his head to look at Jean who in turn blushed a little right before turning his attention back to his lunch.

"Only us three are in the first year though." The raven haired male motioned to the two girls sat next to each other right next to him. They seemed very quiet. In fact. They haven't said a word since their appearance. Eren noticed how the raven haired girl glanced up at him now and then. He decided to ignore it or just smile sheepishly at her as he had no idea what to say.

_I'm not a girl expert._

"That's cool! We can meet him tomorrow!" Hanji said enthusiastically.

"Welcome to the troup" Petra said as she put her empty lunch box back into her bag.

"Well I'll be going now; we have PE next guys so I suggest you get going soon as well. You know what the coach is like"

"Yeah, I'm going now as well" said the ever so loud brunette female with glasses. After that, the rest of the group began packing their stuff away and making their way out of the cafeteria. As they were heading out, Eren noticed someone familiar sitting at one of the tables towards the back.

It was the shrimp from earlier. He was sat with what seemed to look like his…._boyfriend?_

_Well damn if he has one_

The much bigger than the shrimp blonde guy was sat up straight. His hair in perfect form combed back and possibly stuck down with a handful of hair gel in order to keep it so smooth. Eren couldn't work out any facial features from that far but he seemed to be attractive and _strong. _The muscles on his arms were very evident against his uniform shirt, _he probably works out._

"Come on Eren we're gonna be late!" Connie shouted from outside the cafeteria's main entrance.

"I'm coming, chill out" The brunette replied. He turned around and walked out completely oblivious to the stare he was receiving from a certain raven haired male who seemed to be more interested in Eren than his lunch.

* * *

The school day came to an end and the final bell rang. The sound of freedom.

Eren sighed as he shoved his stuff into his bag carelessly. Another boring day, in his boring life has ended. He secretly hoped that the skating would at least bring his spirit up. Seeing as all three of his new class mates were professional ice skaters, what were their names? Oh right, Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhardt was it?

Obviously Marco was part of the trio as well.

"Eren don't forget to bring some tissues for your tears tomorrow for when you fall on your ass."

Oh such familiar tone. Whose voice is it? Of course.

Jean.

"Yes Jean and hey, don't break down just because you're not the biggest hotshot around here anymore, oh, my apologies, you never were." A few girls giggled at this comeback as they walked out of the class.

"Haha, ohh funny you are asshole" sarcasm dripping like venom from Jean's mouth

"Horse face"

Jean let out an irritated groan when Eren walked past him with a satisfied look on his face.

"What is it Jaeger?" Jean finally asked as if reading Eren's mind.

"I've noticed the way you've been looking at that new kid, as far as I know he's above you in ranking. Strive to surpass the freckled jesus my friend." He put a hand on Jean's shoulder for a second to make a more dramatic effect before rapidly taking it off and wiping it on the nearby wall.

Jean's jaw dropped at that. _Freckled jesus? What the hell is he on about?_

_oh._

_OH NO._

Cheeks slowly getting hot, the young Kirschtein stuttered "I-I'm not gay you piece of shit!"

"Neigh!" the brunette shouted as he walked out of the class leaving Jean yet again, speechless.

Jean was about to grab his stuff when he heard a faint voice in the distance "Dance horse! And maybe you'll find a prince who'll ride you one day"

"Shut the fuck up Eren" he bit back harshly which made Eren snort out in laughter.

* * *

"I'm home!" The Jaeger yelled into the silent house expecting his mother to come and greet him

"Oh hello dear! Dinner's nearly ready, how was school?"

"Standard" he said as he dropped his bag onto the staircase before taking off to the kitchen.

"Hmm you say that everyday"

"Because there's nothing interesting happening" he planted himself on one of the chirs.

"I'm not convinced." Carla narrowed her eyes as she filled Eren's plate with food.

Eren gave himself a minute to remember any interesting events just to satisfy his mother.

"We have a few transfer students from Stohess"

"Oh! Are any of them in your class?"

"Yes three. They're all ice skaters so I'll probably see them at practice sometime. The boy seems nice." He finished as Carla placed a plate full of food in front of her son.

"I'm glad you're making new friends" she smiled softly at her son before stroking his messy brown hair. It's not easy for Eren to make friends and she knows that full well. Every time he talks about people in a positive way, it makes her days that much better.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself tomorrow. And remember to have fun." She said before leaving for the sink.

"Sure" the brunette said with mouth full of food.

Carla went back to washing the dishes while Eren thought about the upcoming events. It will be much different to what it was 7 years ago. He quit skating at the age of 10 after a terrible accident he had. It happened the same day that his father Grisha Jaeger passed away. Eren didn't want to think about that right now, but he's never been in _this_ Ice rink. It's an Olympic standard arena, the next winter Olympics are scheduled to be held in the city as after all, it is a famous for having exceptional sport facilities. Such as the ice rink.

_I wonder what it looks like._

The sun set itself beyond the horizon and before Eren realised it was 10pm already. He should really get to bed seeing as his first practice is at 7am in the morning.

"1 hour was it, I'll have to stretch before I get there" he mused to himself.

The white Iphone screen flashed followed by a message tone which was literally a fart echoing noise. Chuckling his way to the phone he put his passcode in and read the message.

**Armin:** I can't believe Marco is in our class! He's so cool like OMG

**Armin:** What do you think of those girls though? The one with black hair seemed quite reserved if you know what I mean.

**Me:** yah I dunno man I didn't rlly pay attention 2 dem.

**Armin:** seriously, that blonde was glaring at you, have you met her before?

**Me:** nah cunt remember

**Me:** *CAN'T

**Me:** autocorrect

**Armin:** -_- that just means you used the word and it saved

**Me:** correct Einstein I have enemies on twatter ya kno self defence and all

**Armin:** go bed you will get a work out tomorrow, first class is always the worst

**Me:** right bye then

**Armin:** bye princess! ^_^

**Me:** can you not?!

**Armin: **but I like to call you princess c: don't worry, jean is known as a 'prancing pony' which is…awful…

**Me:** haha! Thnx 4 the info now I know what 2 call him

**Armin:** right, goodnight!

**Me:** night :)

_Princess_

"Jean. I shall call you a 'prancing pony' for the rest of your life" with that he set his alarm for 6:00am and locked the phone. Feeling light headed, the tall slim male dropped himself onto the soft duvet which covered his mattress. He had a double bed, not a king size but it could easily fit two large people.

He crawled under the duvet and landed his head onto the soft feather-filled pillows which sent him into a dreamland. However right before that, the last thought he had was of the short boy he saw today in school. What was his name?

_I don't care._

And with that he was of.

* * *

**NOTES**: so this is my first fic, I've never written anything like this before but I read a lot which is where I got the inspiration from. I'm still learning how to make the conversations and descriptions sound more interesting so please bare with me I'm a newbie here ;_;

I apologize if any of the characters are too OOC for you. I'm gonna portray them as I think will benefit the story. if that makes sense. I have signed up for ice skating classes so hopefully my knowledge on that will increase!

leave reviews if you'd like I will write the next chapter as soon as I can c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Shingeki no Kyojin**

**NOTES:** A big Thank you to the guest that reviewed! I will be probably updating weekly due to life ;A;

I actually had this chapter written for days but I got caught up in cosplaying and actually going ice skating so apologies for the delay.

saying that, I generally write this in the middle of the night so some parts may seem weird ahahaha like the chip shop reference-you can tell I'm from England lmao. ALSO some skating techniques are called differently in certain countries but they're straight forward to understand. I tried my best to describe the motion /sweat drops/

anYWAY here's the chapter, I've done lots of research so yeah c:

* * *

Chapter 2:

Loud screaming and whistles have filled the arena along with a set of thousand pairs of hands clapping. Lights brightened up above all heads illuminating the freshly swept ice. It was so smooth that you could see the reflection of the entire roof setting with pipes and lights on it. You'd think the ice would crack and shatter into a million tiny pieces of crystallized water as soon as you stepped on it. The swift sound of blades gliding across the ice is all he could hear. Side lights blinding his vision, one wrong move and it could end in a disaster. Gaining speed, he leant onto his left foot outside edge of the skate; arms extended out to the sides and graciously takes off the ice.

Eren's breathing is heavy as he shoots up off his bed. _Just a dream. _Sweat drops forming on his forehead, the digital clock on the bedside table shows 5.47am. It was time to get up soon anyway so he decides to make his way to the bathroom. On the way down the hall the latter passes his mother. Carla's eyes widened in shock upon seeing her only son up and walking at such a time.

"Good morning for the first time in days" She sarcastically smirked.

"Yeah, morning" Eren mutters back.

"Is everything ok? You look…"she gave it a thought while eyeing the boy "wasted".

Eren takes a large portion of air into his lungs and formulates a loud long sigh after which he decides that it will do for an answer. Carla giggled and quickly rushed downstairs after which she shortly left for work. Eren stood in his spot for a few minutes thinking about the way he must have appeared in his mother's eyes.

_Not only look mom, I feel it._

* * *

The main road was busy that morning; cars were driving slowly along the frost covered black asphalt. It was rather chilly for Eren's liking, as a kid he'd always anticipate the first sign of winter which indeed was the frost. He doesn't particularly enjoy the snow as much as the frozen puddles and streams passing through the town though. Him and Armin would always go to their favourite shallow pond just on the outskirts of the town and have a little competition of who can pull off a better spin of some sort or just simply race. Those were the good days. The days when they could be carefree and not worry about their survival in the modern society.

He tugged down on his red scarf and took a deep breath. The air felt refreshing, surprisingly clean.

_I guess this is what mornings smell like. _Eren isn't a morning person but it looks like that's gonna have to change. When he reached the giant famous building, a few of his friends were already there making their way inside via a pair of automatic glass doors. They looked happy, Sasha carried an extra bag which was probably filled with snacks, she does it to school so why wouldn't she to practice.

Inside, a few familiar faces being Marco and Mikasa have crossed his way. Mikasa looked casual, like any other girl would, nothing special; she wasn't dressed appropriately for the weather outside at all _They must be pretty used to the cold_ she was dressed all in black which made it look like there was a funeral being held. The raven haired girl kept her eyes on Eren as he walked past. Her gaze was interesting; it didn't show any real emotion as one might think she'd smile or glare but no. She was absolutely blank.

On the other hand Marco was dressed in high quality black tight trousers which highlighted his toned legs. He was tall, well taller than Eren anyway. The white buttoned shirt fit him perfectly. His charming smile never wavered. He was handsome, there's no denying that he could probably strike any girl _or_ boy in his current state.

In the changing rooms, Sasha and Connie amongst other people were getting ready and geared up for their practice. Ymir and Christa seemed to be ready and waiting for their coach.

"Good morning Eren" The blonde fired away as soon as the male walked in.

"Morning Christa…are you in my group?"

"No, we're in a group above you but we share the rink together."

"Too good for you Jaeger" Ymir shot from behind Christa.

"Ymir! I'm sure he'll move up quickly"

"Haha you're so cute when startled!" the freckled brunette started giggling and hugging the smaller girl who was emitting silent squeals.

Eren nodded twice and proceeded to put his black skates on which haven't been used much. He got them as a gift from a relative in Germany 2 years ago but he only used them once and that was being forced onto the ice by Armin.

An image of the blonde surrounded by sparkles and flowers flashed in Eren's head.

_Best friends eh_

"Alright guys! New season, new people! This is Coach Mike Zacharius from Stohess, he transferred with his students here and he'll be taking some of you from now on!" Coach Nanaba's voice rang throughout the room. She was much _much _shorter than Mike. To be honest he barely fit into the door frame.

_Almost like a titan_

"The grade chart is going to be displayed on the board just here!" She pointed to the old brown cork board that was hanging on the nearby wall. The kids around the room formed a mini crowd along the wall and some started jumping up and down in excitement when their name appeared on the 'level up' list.

Eren, being the giraffe of the group managed to see his name on the beginners section which was kinda obvious but his name wasn't the one he was looking for. At the top of the list there was a small text box headlined 'ELITE' with 3 names in it.

**Erwin Smith**

**Levi Rivaille**

**Mikasa Ackerman**

_Only three? But there are so many people that I know who area part of this. I don't believe it's that hard to get into the championships._

The tall brunette got distracted from his inner discussion by a smack to his back.

"Hey buddy, don't sweat it just because you're at the bottom" Connie said trying not to laugh.

"Thanks mate I really appreciate the words of encouragement." Eren replied sarcastically.

"Don't tease him Connie, we've all started at the bottom, you have literally just only levelled up yourself!" Sasha piped in defending the taller guy.

"Alright! I get it, no need to remind me. Watch it I'll be up there in no time!" He pointed to the elite box on the list.

"Mhmm not if you keep fucking up every time we've got an assessment"

Eren chuckled. "you fucked up on your assessment?"

"It was my fist! And I got stressed! I'm not the only one who got the moves wrong…" He was indeed right, Christa's stress got to her equally as bad. Franz and Hannah messed up on their duet work as well.

"The only difference is that other people managed to improvise…while you just went around in a circle trying to get back on track"

"Ugh" Connie sounded irritated at this point so decided to drop it.

"Well it's time for the practice to start so the junior group will be having Coach Mike from now on, show him what you can do!" Nanaba punched the air in the attempt to motivate the group. Christa looked back at Eren before she walked out giving him a reassuring smile. The coach turned to the beginner group which she was going to take "Okay so because you're all new to this, I will first asses your balance on the ice. When we go in you can line up along the handrail. This will be more of an independent lesson on just gliding and starting to build up your balance, there's going to be two senior ladies helping you out" She grinned at all the little kids who looked slightly worried.

"Eren I think Hanji wanted to _help you out _today so….b-but if you need any help don't be shy to come to me ahaha" She nervously giggled at the boy who pursed his lips into a tight line and nodded.

The arena was enormous; there isn't a word to describe what Eren felt at that moment. A mixture of nostalgia and excitement started building up in his chest as he walked up to one of the opened slots in the barrier surrounding the rink. He stood completely still as he stared at the expanding white glossy land in front of him. The air was chilly and refreshing, just as it was outside that morning, he liked that feeling.

"Hey Eren you gonna just stand there?" A _very_ familiar voice sounded behind the boy who was soon ushered onto the ice. Hanji could feel resistance as she pressed her gloved hands onto Eren's back but decided to ignore that. The boy stepped onto the polished ice slightly afraid it might shatter under his weight.

Silence dawned on everyone in the group as Eren let go off the handrail making Hanji let go of his grey hoodie ultimately causing the brunette to lose his balance and slip backwards. He landed on his ass with a thud and Hanji obviously on the floor with him but not because she slipped, she was having a fit of laughter. A few kids accompanied her in that before moving on to their own business.

"Oh my god Eren! Wow, much talent, very amaze!" Hanji's comments started ringing through the whole arena causing the Junior group which was at the very far end of the rink to look their way.

"You have a long way to go if you can't stand still on the ice" A friendly voice was emitted from a tall blonde male with an undercut; he stood over the brunette like the Big Ben tower.

_Another titan._

He offered a gloved hand to help Eren up. The boy was hoisted up off the cold surface and helped to regain his balance. "Use your toe pick on one skate to get up and keep still in one spot"

The blonde chuckled when Eren slammed the pick into the ice like it was meant to save his life.

"Thanks" He awkwardly let go of the taller male trying to gather his bearings and that included dusting his ass off from the sprinkles of ice. "I've seen you before…at school actually" his teal coloured eyes peered into light blue orbs with curiosity written across them.

"Oh I see, I only joined recently so my apologies if I don't remember you" He gave Eren a warm beautiful smile which could take anyone's breath away.

_Why are they all so handsome?_

"Right! I'm Eren Jaeger nice to meet you" He tried his best to give the male a nice smile but Eren was never good with first impressions.

"I'm Erwin Smith, nice to meet you too, is this your first time on ice?"

"No I…" Eren paused for a second, unsure of what to say "I...I've been a few times with my friend" he eventually replied. All these years he swore to himself he'll never touch skates again after his father's death, his mother hated the idea of Eren quitting but it was one of those things that Eren himself decided on doing. It definitely didn't have a good impact on his mental state.

"Well either way I'm glad to help if you need it" the smile never disappearing off Erwin's lips as he spoke.

"What?! He's mine, I'll teach him to triple axel and drill holes in no time!" Hanji, swiftly glided herself in between the two causing Erwin to chuckle and back up slightly. Eren on the other hand went pale at the thought of having Hanji teach him from now on. As much as he wants to get back into the sport, he doesn't fancy being plastered on the first day of practice.

"Last time I checked you broke your wrist when you attempted the triple axel…"the male brunette muttered under his breath before being slammed on the back.

"Ohhh be quiet you, I wasn't feeling well that day!" Hanji nervously laughed while Erwin glided himself backwards in amusement.

_These two would probably make a great duet_.

Eren attempted his first glide forward at which he wobbled and thank god Hanji was there to hang onto, even though she wasn't much of use, being the oh so brilliant friend she was, she pried Eren's hands off her making him fall forward before falling into yet another fit of laughter.

_Of course…once he learns to skate. _

Erwin chuckled to himself when he heard the two yelling a combination of sentences such as "use the goddamn pick!" and "you're not helping me at all!" his thoughts stopped at seeing his partner standing propped against the exit which leads to the changing rooms.

"Having fun there Erwin?" The raven haired male stated more than asked. He was dressed in warm fleece black legins which showed his perfectly built legs. His skates were pure white, looking brand new with a little golden star logo at the heel. His hoodie was hanging lose on him; one might say it was three sizes too big. His facial expression was blank and didn't change once in the time he was looking at the blonde.

"Ah, yes it looks like there are some interesting new members out there" He said as a loud thud reached both male's ears followed by Hanji's laugh. "Anyway, I'm finished for the morning; we have practice later at 6pm"

"I know, I'm gonna stay a bit longer" the shorter male pushed himself off the wall finally showing the taller some kind of emotion in a form of a smile.

Erwin smiled back and knew he wouldn't get anything more out of the guy so decided on just carrying on with his journey towards the changing rooms.

"Holy shit Eren! I think I might just go and help the kids!" Hanji's laughing didn't stop as Eren pulled himself up using the handrails on the side.

"I just need more time to get used to this...see I'm already improving" He sounded stunned as he managed to shuffle towards her. He stuck his arms out to the sides for balance then using his right leg he took off into a much wobbly 2 second glide. This was one of the basic movements that were more than familiar to him. It was engraved on his brain. The next thing he should do is lean onto the outer edge of his left skate and cross his right foot over the left in order to effectively make a U-turn. Due to the fact that he's going at a snail's pace, the brunette manages to do the action without falling or slipping.

"You're wobbly at the base" A smooth deep voice interrupted Eren's concentration "EH?!" there goes his crossover, he looked up at the source of the voice completely forgetting about moving his legs and thus another thud resonated across the rink.

"Holy shit! can you not?!" The brunette sounded rather irritated as he fell for the nth time within the span of 10 minutes.

"I could have not, but I chose to anyway" The raven haired male glided over to the laying boy and offered him a hand. "And my name is Levi, not 'Holy shit'" Eren flushed while Hanji bursted out laughing, she was pretty contained when Eren was actually moving on his own until he got interrupted.

"I-I'm fine getting up on my own" with a little struggle and a waddle he was up and going. The coach and Petra seem to be busy with balancing the kids so Eren didn't bother asking for help_. I know how to do it I just need a little practice_. "Eh- what are you doing?" the raven haired male was gently pulling onto Eren's sleeve trying to catch his attention again.

"What's your name?" He asked innocently while tilting his head up to look into bright teal eyes. Eren opened his mouth in awe at the sight of the same grey eyes he saw the previous day. They emitted an invisible beam of inquisitiveness; it was burning holes into Eren's own eyes.

"IT BURNS" the brunette snapped and as if on instinct he automatically shifted his weight onto one leg and pushed himself backwards until Levi's grip on the sleeve was gone.

"Excuse me?! Who names their child 'IT BURNS' bitch tell me your fucking name!"

"It's Eren fucking Jaeger ya short whiz!"

Levi's glare intensified at the chosen words. "You've got some nerve brat"

Eren sighed and tried to clear his head "Nah I just love failing and watch other people succeed. It's what I've been doing my whole _life_" he tilted his head to the side and squinted at the raven in a sarcastically mocking fashion.

"Ouch" venomous sarcasm spilled from Levi's mouth. Silence fell upon the trio, oh of course! Hanji was still listening in. Joy.

"If you can do standard forward glide then you're gonna have to do crossovers next" Levi drifted towards the brunette taking him by surprise.

_How can he just switch moods like that_?

He grabbed Eren's wrist and positioned himself parallel to him. "Cross your foot over the other…" He commanded. Eren fidgeted awkwardly in Levi's grip when doing the action. He was glad there was something keeping him from falling but Levi's presence felt too close.

"Relax brat you're tense which is why you can't get it right, keep going"

"No shit Sherlock I am being restrained by what seems to probably be a sassy yaoi idol"

Hanji snorted "It's like you know all about it Eren, I take it we have a common interest now!" She winked at the two and then proceeded to slowly glide away towards the kids as both males sent her death glares.

"Bend your knees when you cross…that's it…keep it steady…stop if you feel like you're getting out of balance" The shorter one said as he gently let go off Eren's wrists allowing the boy to maintain his balance.

"Yes, _senpai_"

"You're very…what's the word…abrupt? For a shitty brat"

"I don't see many short sassy shrimps around so I'm not sure how to speak to you" He managed to crossover in sidesteps all the way to the barrier after which he planted a wide smile on his stupid face. "Can I try the next step now?" He asked enthusiastically as if Levi was his coach.

"Do what you want, I'm not…" He trailed off as he saw Eren take off forwards into a circle and cross his foot over. He wobbled quite badly which alerted Levi's reflex senses if need be to catch him from the fall. "Keep your blades flat on the ice or the pick will thro-" He stopped mid-sentence as Eren tripped on the pick and landed on his knees. Levi let out a silent sigh as he watched the pitiful teenager collapse onto the ice face first. He decided to approach the younger male again, preparing himself for shitty comebacks from the shitty brat.

"Hey" He squatted down by the brats head. "Get up and do that again you piece of shit"

Eren flinched at the harshness of Levi's words, he propped himself up onto his elbows and looked up at the raven. What he saw was softness and understanding clearly embedded into the guy's facial expression. _Is that a smile? All I've seen were frowns so far…_

"APPLY COLD TO BURNT AREAS" he yelled before face planking the ice again.

"Tch" Levi made a sound of annoyance followed by a smack to the back of Eren's head. "You little shit"

* * *

The session only lasted an hour since that's more than enough for beginners who never skated before, or in Eren's case, had a very long break. After Hanji left the two _gay boys_, they spent the remaining time trying to perfect Eren's forward crossover which involved falls, Levi's magnificent demonstrations and obviously their potty mouths.

"Just remember to keep your blades flat and always mind the pick when actually moving your legs."

"Yeah yeah you said that like five _thousand _times now"

"Pardon me for trying to help"

"Why did you come help me anyway? I don't know you man!" Eren's voice pitched towards the end of that sentence.

Levi's eyebrows rose "We met yesterday, that was enough to '_know'_ someone"

"Right 'hey do you ice skate' 'yes tell me where the principal's office is brat'" The brunette quoted their _conversation_ from yesterday "big time get to know each other" he sarcastically muttered.

Levi huffed a chuckle and leant forward on the barrier "It's better than I do with most people" curiosity sparked on Eren's face and it surely didn't go unnoticed by Levi. The brunette struggled to find the right words to start a decent conversation so he decided to stay silent.

They both watched as the junior group came to close of their practice. Generally at the end of each practice the students have to demonstrate something they've been working on which is what Christa was about to do. She took off in a smooth backward crossover, after gaining required speed she leant onto her left outside edge and glided backwards for a few moments.

"That's a Lutz…" The raven instinctively muttered to himself.

She toed her right pick into the ice and bolted up into a single spin before gracefully landing onto her right outside edge. The group started cheering as she was the only one who was able to perform this jump so elegantly without wobbling at the base.

"cool..." Eren muttered a soft whisper.

"Well done Lenz you look promising" Coach Mike said to the excited girl. "That would be all of you done for today, get some rest before tomorrow because it will be the same regime as today-jumps" He added as the group started disbanding.

Eren was stunned with what Christa can do already considering she's only 1 level above him. The blonde made her way down the path leading to the changing rooms, she brushed past Eren who automatically followed her and started giving her questions "that was nice, does it take long to learn? Can you teach me it?"

Christa looked up at the brunette and shot a disappointed smile "You think I don't have enough people to teach already, it's slightly annoying…"She looked to the side and corners of her lips turned downwards slightly. " I wish I could just skate rather than babysit 90% of my fucking group"

Eren's eyes widened, he never heard Christa swear before, it felt…Strange.

"Anyway I have to go, I've got work in like 30 minutes so gotta hurry, I'll see you tomorrow Eren!" She sent a bright wave of happiness towards Eren who in turn was frowning at the sudden change of mood that she presented. He hummed to her in response before turning around and finding Levi's spot empty. _Wow he didn't even say bye…_

He was pulled out of his deep thoughts by non-other than his coach.

"Yo, so how was it for you today?" Nanaba cheerfully asked.

"Not bad, I got used to the forward motion…I…I just need more time to get back into it"

She nodded in agreement before shifting her gaze out into the rink. Eren quickly followed her actions and rose an eyebrow when he spotted Levi talking to Coach Mike. They seemed to be discussing something of high importance as Mike looked deep in thought.

"I'm just glad you decided to come back" Nanaba smiled half-heartedly and Eren could see from her face that she was indeed hurt by his leave. She used to coach Eren when he was still a child and she was a freshly trained new coach.

"It wasn't your fault coach" He said after a minute of thought. "It was nobody's fault" determination creeping into his eyes as he focused his gaze on the small person beginning to glide backwards along the barriers on the other end of the arena. He made a U-turn half way through the rink completely ignoring the poor Hanji who nearly got smashed down like a battered Cod fish in a chip shop. He gained speed, the air resistance clearly evident as his hair was getting blown forward. The freeform turn was flawless as he switched positions from backward to forward; arms extended to the sides before bringing them in simultaneously as he sprung himself upwards into a triple axel.

Eren watched with wide eyes as the potential next champion landed _perfectly_ right in his line of vision. No wobbling. No tripping.

_And in that moment_

The Ice prince carried on going for a few more meters on the leg that landed him. Arms extended to the sides for balance and a glorious appearance.

_Eren Jaeger realised_

He put the leg down which brought him into a light spin before stopping completely. Levi turned and looked at Eren dead in the eyes which were magnified by a thousand. A smirk forming on his small lips.

_He was definitely dealing with a sassy yaoi idol._

* * *

**hummmmmm**

I went ice skating today for **_research_** and this little boy kept following me and staring at my legs trying to copy my backward crossover and i don't know man it was just cute...

not like I'm a pro or anything...I just prat about on the ice and shit comes out HAHA

**K 2AM GOTTA SLEEP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or any characters in this story**

yo, so um, Badly written Jeanmarco for you!

i noticed an error in chapter one with day transitions at the beginning but I hope it doesn't disturb the story too much ;A; ANNND

there you go, this is longer then i expected it to be but hey ho have a read it is literally just chit chat most of the way and seeping some info through, giving you an idea of where some of the characters are at :D

* * *

After waiting another hour for Armin to finish his technical training session, which began right after the beginner class, Eren grew quite interested in all the little bits and bobs that you're meant to keep in mind when performing. Armin has always been a show off when it came to this so Eren was quite amused for the whole hour. To be honest Jean is just about the same as Armin, except that he takes his job more…seriously. Armin is a complete Diva when practicing _and_ when performing. Let's face it; he is a diva in day to day life too.

_I guess that's what makes him special though._

Eren smiled at his thought about the best friend that he had. He was happy that Armin and Hanji liked him despite his reputation for getting into trouble. Ever since he was a child kids would reject him because of his outbursts but it was never because he was angry. He just couldn't control his excitement which resulted in his peers getting scared.

_Not like it matters now. _

"Hey Eren! I had an idea for today!" Armin came scraping the ice and halting himself centimetres before the rubber mats that covered the pathway on the other side of the plastic and wood barrier.

"You're not doing anything today right?" The blonde asked eagerly.

"Not as far as I know" Both male's attention was diverted to the loud noise which was followed by an irritated growl.

"Goddammit Kirschtein, you took off too early again" The coach laughed half-heartedly. "Take a break and try again next time, you've been at it the whole hour and I think your body can only take so many jump attempts. You'll get it next time for sure, you're _really_ not far off" She added with a sincere smile. Coach Nanaba was one of the best for motivating.

"Tough day?" Eren said to Armin and raised an eyebrow while watching Jean pitifully get up.

Armin took a whiff of air into his lungs before talking "Nahh, it's just the usual, gotta keep going until you get it right" His gaze on the oblivious Jean "I'm like that usually, it's pure luck that you didn't see me fuck it all up today" His lips morphed into a tight line as his gaze on Jean became puzzled. Eren wasn't sure what that look meant but the conversation surely struck Armin right in the gut.

"Anyway you were saying something about later today?"

"Yes!" Armin's eyes shot up to meet Eren's own. "I was thinking maybe we could all hang out for a bit? You know the transfer students and us"

Eren's eyes widened slightly as he pondered upon the idea "all of us?" he asked unsure.

"Whoever can make it, I know for sure that the three tops can't for _'reasons'_ although that big one said he has to unpack or something so…"

"What about the girl…Mikasa? Was that her name?"

"Oh yeah she-WOW you remembered her name!" Armin smirked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Only because I saw it on the board" Eren leaned forward on the barrier and grinned during the moment of dead silence before falling into laughter together with Armin.

"This is why you're still single" Armin chuckled "But no, as I said her and the other dude-what's his face"

"Levi"

"Yeah that dude-How do you know his name? Is it the board again?" The blonde seemed more interested in Eren's socialising skills than in the initial purpose of the conversation.

"Nooo I actually met him, you know, _spoke_ to him-STOP changing the subject" He tilted his head to the side with furrowed eyebrows.

Armin stood still with a blank expression, his gaze boring holes into Eren's face for a few seconds before snapping out of it and carrying on like nothing was said "whatever, as I said they can't due to _'reasons'_. So I was thinking that maybe _as many as possible_ of us could hang out just as a little get-to-know session" He smiled innocently just as Jean appeared behind him.

"Hey good job there…" Armin said to Jean trying to sound positive.

"Tch, yeah right, I'm losing hope now" Jean's head was hung down low as he rubbed his eyes.

"At least you can do something more than simply _move_ on the ice" Eren piped in not really paying attention to how Jean reacted.

"It doesn't matter because if I don't get this right, I have no chances of entering this year's championships"

"Chill out, you still have twenty weeks to perfect this" Armin nudged Jean's forearm in hopes of lifting his spirits up.

The boy sighed and nodded while staring at the door which led outside. Eren couldn't help but notice the sudden change in attitude they both had towards each other. He's only ever seen them interact in school which usually resulted in little verbal spars between the two but they seemed to _understand_ one another here.

"S-so do you wanna hang out with us later?" The brunette offered the only slightly taller male. He doesn't hate Jean, they just like to push the nerve buttons when talking but it didn't stop them from being good friends. Seeing Jean upset over something like this pulled the emotional sting in Eren's heart.

"Sure, is it only us three?"

"Nope, Hanji is all up for going and the two new guys in our group." Armin said matter of factly.

"Seriously man that guy is taaall~" Jean's voice rose as he dragged out the last word as he remembered the raven haired boy. Armin chuckled and began making his way down to the changing rooms.

"And that girl is shooort~" He replied in a similar way to Jean's.

"Haha yeah it would be funny if they're going out, imagine her trying to kiss him, she would need a mounting block!"

"Just like anybody trying to get on top of you pony princess"

"Shut up Jaeger"

The said male let out a sound of triumph as Jean sent a wave of glares towards him.

After they all successfully changed from skating attire into normal clothing, the trio made their way outside into the cold air. A male and female were standing by a wall and judging by the boy's facial expression, they seemed to be having an awkward conversation.

"Yo! So this is Annie and this is Bert" Armin pointed out for Eren. Quick hellos were said from which Eren found out that the girl avoids eye contact.

"I think we should go to that new place that opened up last week." Jean said trying to sound disinterested, which failed miserably.

"Uh-huh so we should" Armin mused to himself as he fixed his fluffy white scarf onto his neck. "Right, I'm gonna meet you two by the Clock tower in town~" The blonde male sang happily before adding "when the time is right" in a serious grown man voice.

"You need to cut down on the freaky shit that you watch" Eren said.

"Hahaha-no I need to cut down on the sleepovers we have with Hanji" the shorter boy's joyous laugh morphed into a whine as he realised what just happened. Eren's cheeks turned pink when Jean smirked at the mentioned sleepovers.

"I texted Marco earlier and he said that him and Moblit would gladly join us" Bertholdt questioned the group.

"YES! Deffo on that!" Armin jumped up in excitement when Marco's name was spoken. "Jean, please, contain yourself, don't get too excited over this" He sent a sarcastic glare in Jean's way who in turn was standing there, not batting an eyelash.

"Fuck you, I'm not gay"

"That my friend" Eren walked past Jean "is how they all started" He snickered at Armin who was smirking back at him.

"Okay, you two can keep your gay stories to yourselves!" The young Kirschtein shot at them "We don't need to know the details of your relationship" Both said males bursted out laughing while walking away gaining a chuckle from Bertholdt who was about to turn another direction together with Annie.

Eren made a 180 turn on his heel and winked "See you later _Prancing Pony_" he blew a kiss to Jean who cringed his nose.

"You're an asshole you know that"

Yet again, the brunette and the blonde male began laughing.

* * *

In the end, the group consisted of eight individuals. They all seemed to get along quite well from the beginning. They spent a few good minutes trying to figure out what everyone wanted and with Armin and Hanji in charge, the waiter left rather petrified of the chaotic group.

"So Eren, how did you do this morning?" Marco questioned the brunette.

"It wasn't that bad actually, I fell a few times but I think I'm on a good way" He spoke in a casual tone eyeing Hanji who was fidgeting in her seat.

"Mhm, he found a good private teacher" she giggled with her head tilted downwards.

"I did _not_ find a private teacher. I didn't even ask for his help" Eren bit back narrowing his eyes at the female brunette.

"Oh? Who's that?" Marco asked earning a sigh from the male brunette.

"Levi, you probably kn-" he was cut off mid-sentence by a few people giggling. "What's…so funny…" Heat darted upwards to fill his cheeks with a light pink colour.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Moblit who seemed to be quite contained waved it off.

"Sorry, it's just that He's one of the 'don't-touch-me' people that we know of" Bertholdt said with an awkward smile.

"Together with Mikasa" Moblit added.

"She can be civil once you get to know her though" Annie shot back which surprised everyone as she hasn't said a word ever since they arrived.

"Sure, but Levi is a hard nut to crack where Mikasa will unfold if you press the right buttons" Marco who was sat in between Jean and Moblit replied calmly earning a nod from Annie. "You have to admit that it's hard to get _any_ advice from either one of them" He said more to himself then to anyone else.

"Oh…well I don't care, it's not like we're friends or anything he just helped me out with balancing, nothing big." Eren's answer seemed to satisfy the group.

Little conversations about this and that resumed between individuals, they were talking about school, competitions, ranking and what made the seven students transfer to Trost. Marco and Jean seemed to be having a nice time chatting about the skating.

"Our ice rink is much, _much_ smaller than this one and seeing as all of us are going to enter the championships, they decided that it would be better if we got access to the Trost ice rink." Marco explained.

"Wow, you're all going in for it?" surprise coating Jean's voice.

"Yep, well…the top guys are looking more at the _Olympics_ rather than simple championships but knowing them, they'll push through to anything just to gain satisfaction"

"Lucky you then." Jean's eyes diverted from Marco to his drink and stayed there for a moment. Marco noticed the sudden change in Jean's expression upon hearing about the entries and wondered why that happened.

"I don't think I'll make it this year" Jean snapped out of his little trance and decided to devour the remaining contents of the glass in hopes of it making him feel better.

"Why do you say that? You're in one of the top three groups right, only these can attempt to qualify" The raven haired male said with a sweet calming tone which made Jean choke slightly on the liquid going down his throat. His cheeks flashed red as Marco patted his back to help him regain his bearings.

"Y-yeah but I don't fulfil the criteria yet and…" He paused to find the right words "I…I doubt I'm gonna get in with my current progress" He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his hands. Marco didn't say anything as he lost his words at seeing how upset Jean was. After a moment of thinking up the right thing to say he began.

"I entered the championships last year and messed up on my sequence quite badly" He watched as Jean's eyes widened "I got so stressed that I completely messed up my footwork and hit the ice on the triple flip"

"That…that was you?!" The surprised two coloured hair male blurted out. Marco only smiled at him.

"Yeah it was quite embarrassing to say the least, obviously I didn't qualify for the finals but" He propped his elbow onto the table resting his head on his right hand. "I just kept going"

Jean smiled and sighed not knowing what to say.

"I'm sure you'll get in, I believe in you" the freckled male added.

Jean felt heat rise to his face once again as the raven haired male peered into the golden brown eyes which were situated on Jean's horse-like face. A wide grin crept its way onto Marco's lips as he watched how the male before him reacted. He had to confess, it was cute.

"T-thanks Marco" He stuttered while looking away in the attempt to hide his now tomato-like face. He looked over at Eren who seemed to be busy conversing with Armin and Annie. He pondered about how Eren just only started off for a moment before something clicked in his mind.

"Hey, when's the next time you're on ice?" He hurriedly turned back to Marco who in turn looked back at him.

"Today at six why?"

"I was just wondering if I could get any advice from you" The dark blonde boy shot back immediately slowly realising what he just asked. "O-of course i-if you don't have time then t-that's fine" The stuttering ensued and so was the red face. Marco chuckled at the rather adorable expression that Jean wore on his face.

"I'm glad to help if you need it, what are you struggling with?"

"The triple axel." Jean confessed.

"Ah, that's the hardest one; it takes three and a half turns."

"Yeah, Coach says that I take off too early but I don't know when to take off, I tried different timings but I just…"The shorter male trailed off shaking his head lightly and setting his gaze onto the table.

"If you want to then I can stay a bit longer after my scheduled practice tonight and we can work something out" Marco offered, the smile ever so charming making Jean stutter again.

"I-uh-sure" He said while fiddling with his fingers "Thanks" He added, pink dusting his cheeks.

Marco chuckled again before taking part in the conversation that seemed to have gone wild all around the table due to Armin's loud question.

"So what you're saying is that Mikasa has already been predicted a gold medal in the Olympics?" Armin half shouted at Annie in a hurried tone wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah, I'm nowhere near her level, to be honest none of us are" Annie replied in a much calmer manner than Armin, it was a surprise that she was the one to start this topic anyway. Being the solitary type, making friends isn't that easy for her. She flinched slightly at Armin's wide eyes which were burning holes into her own.

"But from today's practice I can tell that you're better than me, you're bloody better than Jean" he muttered to himself.

"Thanks there bud, not like I need peer support in these hard times ya know" Jean let sarcasm seep through his tone to emphasise how he felt making Eren and Hanji laugh simultaneously.

Armin gave Jean an irritated look before continuing to stare at Annie with curiosity written all over his pretty girly face.

"So does she give you tips and private lessons and shit" He leaned back on his chair sipping his drink through a pink straw.

"No, she doesn't, I don't have practice with her and when we stay overtime or just go during the public hours she never does the technical stuff." Annie said matter of factly.

"No shit, I wouldn't either, people would start copying me" Eren laughed acknowledging the fact that non-skaters really do, copy the movements.

"The only one is Erwin, if he sees you _extremely_ struggling then he will give you a hand." Bertholdt pitched in on the information sharing discussion. Eren thought about the name for a second before snapping his head up to look at Bertholdt.

"Yeah he told me how to get up earlier, when a certain _someone_ wouldn't bat an eye to help me" He shifted his gaze onto Hanji and turned it into a threatening glare. The said female just giggled it off remembering the boys' painful falls.

Seconds have passed and she bursted out laughing full power while staring at Eren who crossed his arms and rose his eyebrows. Armin began to slowly join in on the insane laughter that Hanji was emitting.

"Oh no you don't" Eren snapped his fingers and moved his head side to side before hitting Armin on the head which made the whole table laugh and intensified Armin's laughter.

"That's right Jaeger; put your bitches in place"

"Silence horsey!" Eren shouted in a cheerful tone.

"Anyway I have to get going, I promised I'd help unpacking stuff around the house" Moblit announced. "I'll see some of you later anyway" He motioned to Hanji and Marco who waved at him as he got up.

"I've still got the unpacking to do too" Bertholdt said after which Annie and Marco gave a noise of approval.

"You guys probably don't know this yet, but me and Jean are hired as the 'pull up' boys on Sundays! So if ya wanna hang around on the ice you're free to come tomorrow at the public hours" Armin said cheerfully, rather proud of his promoting skills.

"'Pull up boys'? What's that?" Eren grinned at his best friend, amusement never leaving his eyes. Armin caught a glimpse of that and winked at the brunette.

"You'll find out when you get there"

"We provide a nice sight for all the 12 year olds who keep falling on purpose" Jean snickered at Eren.

"You perverts" Eren huffed.

"Nah-ah! They're the ones who shamelessly oogle us every second of our existence there" The short blonde's tone was playful which made Eren hold in a good laugh.

"It's fun, really, especially when we think of pick up lines" The blonde slurped the rest of his drink up.

"True, they fall right back down" Jean laughed "do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes" The young Kirschtein tried to sound romantic which ended badly as they all bursted out laughing.

"Right, I might just apply for that job" Eren pretended to think about it.

"Dude, I'm afraid that at your current state, Jean will be getting lost in your eyes as he pulls you up off the ice" Hanji shot Eren down with her answer. Eren shivered at the thought of Jean saying cheesy pick up lines to him.

"12 year olds don't really float my boat Hanji" he said before downing the rest of his drink.

"Right, I'm sorry, you prefer sassy yaoi idols" Eren choked on the last gulp of the drink he had.

"JACKPOT!" Hanji threw her arms up in the air and cheered leaving the rest of the group clueless about the term that was used.

"You're right _*cough*_ how could I be so _*cough*_ blind" his coughing seized after a few seconds

"Are you cheating on me Eren" Armin asked, worry evident in his voice "I thought you preferred cute over arousing" shiny blue eyes narrowed into a thin line radiating invisible laser light which is threatening to cut through Eren's flesh.

"Of course not! Sorry Hanji _apparently_ I already have a boyfriend already!" The tall brunette sarcastically squealed before being glomped by his cute 'boyfriend'.

"So it's official" Jean laughed.

"Yeah totally can't you tell" Armin smirked before nearing his lips close to Eren's until they were centimetres away which got the brunette flinching back in terror.

"Armin! Dude are you serious?!" He broke into something between laughter and terrified screaming.

"I'm only kidding" Armin winked at him before putting his coat on.

Jean sat still for a second. "I can't figure you two out, are you together or not?" He demanded his answers as if his relationship life depended on it.

"We're complicated for you Jean" Armin stated, pulling sweet faces at Eren who wasn't looking.

"Jean do you want my phone number?" a familiar high but boyish voice distracted the said male.

"Oh yeah that will be handy"

"Jean! Already jumping into stuff like that?!" Hanji nudged the boy who turned crimson red

"Shut up you pig"

"Aww don't do that to our prancing pony, he can't take such embarrassment" Armin muttered under his breath, he seemed to be rather busy playing with Eren's hair making mini braids where possible.

Eren, Armin and Hanji have known each other since they were toddlers. They would always have sleepovers around each other's houses and spend every second of their life together. Not much to add, they still have sleepovers and Armin grew extremely attached to Eren over these past few years after his parents death. Hanji, sort of tags along with the two and fills up the gaps with insanity but that's what makes their friendship so good and strong. Eren's mom is so used to having the two around that she practically feels like having three children. Armin calls her mom just as Eren…and just as Hanji.

Once the group made their way out of the new coffee shop, a quick set of goodbyes and see you laters were said before the group disbanded.

* * *

Later that day, As Marco said, he would be at the ice rink and so he was. Jean made his way through to the changing rooms passing the public skate hire area where people were still pulling themselves together after the thrilling ice disco. It's a lot of fun for kids and couples but guys who ice skate professionally prefer not to attend wild gorilla cluster fucks like that. The horse faced male walked ahead staring at the ground; he swung the changing room door open at the same time as a short male pushed it causing him to fall forwards from the lack of surface which slipped away from under his hands.

Jean stared down at the boy with black hair and an undercut who was currently on his knees.

"Oi brat, watch what you're doing" He grunted as he pulled himself upwards. Jean has just only realised that the guy was wearing pure white ice skates which contrasted his black clothing. This guy is the second guy that Jean saw wearing white ice skates. First one being Armin and that's because most boys preferred to have black or customised colours as white was _'for girls'. _He stared at them for a moment before feeling a deadly glare vibrating his way.

"Sorry bud I didn't see you there" He apologised quickly before slithering away inside the room. The short male walked outside into the reception cursing under his breath.

_Did he have bandages hanging outside of his skates?_

Jean shook his head to get the thoughts out of it and proceeded to change into his attire. Obviously he wouldn't be able to get on until Marco's practice is finished but he decided to get ready just in case.

"Hey um…" a soft female voice began from Jean's side causing the latter to look up.

"Have you seen a grumpy small fry somewhere around here?" a beautiful, black haired girl asked in an innocent soft voice. Her tone was smooth and soothing to Jean's ears, probably not only to Jean's. She had a snow white pale skin but nothing showed through, no veins no scars on her arms. Her lips were full and healthy red colour. Her eyes were dark grey almost black; she looked slightly Asian, not being racist but it was evident in the sleek shape of her eyes. Pink dusting her cheeks, probably from the cold-right, she was wearing a short sleeved top.

_tough now aren't we_

"Uhh yeah black hair? He walked out to the reception" Jean replied with a smile.

"Thanks" The girl returned the smile and proceeded her way out, she was also wearing pure white skates. It hit Jean at that very moment.

_Isn't it only the top 2 groups at this time? She must be the girl we were talking about earlier_

"Hey Jean!" a familiar voice sounded behind Jean. Marco was tall. Too tall with his skates on.

"Hey, there Marco" Jean smiled kindly.

"I'm about to start so you can either watch or wait it's up to you"

"I'll watch, Hanji was moaning about me not watching her triple axels so I came earlier" He said honestly, Hanji wasn't the only reason he came earlier for but it was true. The brunette tends to get a bit excited when she learns something new. It's like the whole world must know.

"Haha sure lets go then" Marco motioned for Jean to follow. Once inside Jean's first sight was of a tall blonde male taking a stance ready to leap off into a graceful jump. His strong body figure firm and steady. The young Kirschtein was in awe as the blonde glided across the ice in absolute grace and glory. Marco being used to seeing Erwin in action decided to just go ahead and get onto his practice leaving his friend behind. First he was exchanging a few quick words with the coach mainly being told what to work on. He made a short warm up just to get a grip on the ice and remind himself how it feels to be on slippery ground. The ice was freshly polished, it was like a mirror, Jean doesn't get to see let alone skate on ice like that. His practice is always scheduled in between beginners and public hours so the ice is always scraped in one way or another.

The surface looked fragile, he was tempted to just go and skate to his hearts' content since this is the only place where he feels fulfilled. Of course He's not an idiot to the core so he just leaned against the barrier and looked down to where the ice rested. He stared at it for a few minutes before hearing giggles from one end the arena. It was Hanji and Petra together with coach Nanaba. They seemed to be practicing swizzles of some sort.

_This is so much better than our crappy joint practice with the other schools_

As the two toned haired male watched the four skating individuals take up the whole of the rink in their little allocated sections, something grew in his stomach. It wasn't a knot or a brick hitting the bottom. It was something different, one might describe it as butterflies but not the ones you get when you're in love. The ones you get when you get an adrenaline rush. Determination crept into Jean's eyes as he decided to work extra hard from now on just so he can pass his assessments and move up a notch.

_Only one level, it's not that hard Jean._

He briefly closed his eyes as he felt slight wind hit his face. Upon snapping up he saw a small person zooming his way around the rink effectively gaining speed before taking off into what looked like a triple Lutz but failed at landing. The fall looked painful so much that it made Petra waddle over and help the poor guy up off the ice. "Jesus Christ…" Jean muttered under his breath unknowingly as he saw the guy dust himself off even though there wasn't much ice there. The short guy was scowling which indicated pain and of course if he was going at that speed, there would be some damage inflicted.

From there someone else caught his attention, a tall raven haired male, slowly beginning to glide backwards changing his foot positions, the footwork was so fast that one would need a slow motion video recording in order to see it clearly. All of these people were extremely talented, the potential was leaking out of their dancing bodies. It is very easy to get discouraged when around people such as these, Jean watched as Hanji tried a variation of spins. She was doing amazingly great, she had the balance and speed but as soon as she started pulling her leg up from behind, she lost it for a split second and that was it. Coach helped her up while speaking to her. Hanji being the ever so positive being that she was, just brushed it off and attempted it again. It's a good skill to have.

That spin is one of the hardest; you need to keep one of your legs dead straight and steady while holding onto your other skate from behind over your head. Jean hasn't tried that one himself yet but seeing as Hanji was learning it now, he is quite close to doing so too.

An hour passed by quicker than Jean thought it would which meant, orgasmic ice time for him. As soon as the coaches got off he hurried on. To his surprise, the ice was very slippery so he took a moment to regain his bearings. Once he got used to the smoothness of the surface that he hasn't been on for ages, he proceeded to gain some speed in backward crossovers as a warm up. Marco was propped up against the barrier at one end of the rink watching Jean's posture which was perfect, his arms out to the sides where they're supposed to be. Hanji was still going at the spins in a corner now with Mikasa and Levi watching her as she miserably tripped forwards bashing her face on the ice. From there Levi helped her sit up and they both watched as Mikasa made a slight U-turn and spun herself, slowly lifting one leg up from behind just as Hanji was trying to do. Levi silent as a ghost didn't say anything and expected Hanji to spot the difference herself. Once the raven haired girl got a firm grip onto her skate she sped up slightly but not too fast as it was only a short demo that she was doing. She then released her leg and it brought her back into a straight up posture before stopping facing Hanji who was sent into oblivion of aweness. She took a quick note of how perfect Mikasa's being was.

Jean caught that little scene from the corner of his eye and being the serious guy that he was, focused back onto his own actions. What did he come here for? Triple axel. So here he goes.

Attempt number one is always the single which he lands perfectly. Marco seemed satisfied seeing that there are no problems at the core of the jump.

Attempt number two is the double which requires Jean to gain a bit more speed, freeform turn, backward to forward transition, arms in, perfect landing. Marco'a eyebrows rose seeing as that was not the problem either.

Third attempt is where Jean automatically stiffened and it lit a light bulb over Marco's head. Wanting to see the full image he let the boy carry on, actions repeated, however this time Jean seemed to panic slightly when doing the backward to forward transition. Obviously landing was rough but at least Marco saw exactly what happened.

The tall raven took a deep breath in and made his way towards the fallen dude. Stopping silently by the boys' side, Jean crawled onto his knees looking up at Marco with an idiotic grin on his face.

"So coach where did I fuck up"

"Heh.." Marco started with a huff "at the very beginning of the third jump"

"So my double was okay?"

"It was perfect" The freckled guy gave a reassuring smile to the male kneeling on the ice. "How many times have you tried doing the triple so far?"

"I lost count" Jean replied looking down onto the white ice beneath him. It was true, this jump is the essence of his training for the past few weeks which is why he is freaking out and losing hope.

"Hmm, you think you're gonna fall before you even take the right stance, so you're not gaining enough speed which results in lack of momentum" Marco pondered for a moment making sure Jean followed his trial of thoughts. "Then you take off too early because you're tense to begin with so the speed drops significantly as you make your freeform turn" He finished his calculation.

"When you did the double, you were freely moving, and you were moving fast so it's not the case of you not being able to move accordingly, but the case of your muscles foreshadowing the upcoming pain." He tried his best to explain how the system worked by gesturing with his hands and furrowing his eyebrows which Jean found cute.

"Okay, so it's not the technique, it's the fact that I'm stiff"

"Yes!"

"Let me try it again then" The shorter male got up and dusted his knees off" He saw Levi fall as he turned around which made him cringe a bit. His own falls weren't nice that's for sure but Levi's seemed to have extra force behind them.

Anyhow. He needs to focus on the task at hand. Marco placed his hands on Jean's shoulders from behind lowering them down slightly. _Damn, he must really feel the falls if he's that tense._

"Relax Jean, don't compare yourself to Levi, he's out of our league" The raven haired male said from behind Jean looking at the suffering shorty at the other end of the rink. "And so are his falls"

Jean felt himself melt into Marco's touch as the raven massaged his shoulders lightly. He thought about what Marco said, how he's already afraid of the upcoming fall. It's not an easy jump, and that's for sure, three and a half spins but He's never given up on himself before so why should he now? He sighed inwardly and took a deep breath signalling Marco to let go as he's going to attempt it once more.

"Go further down if you feel you need more speed, focus on your posture rather than the outcome" The raven yelled to the male in action causing everyone else to stop what they were doing or move out of the way in Petra's case who was right in the middle of the rink.

The young male began to crossover making a U-turn just as he passed the hazelnut haired girl. Silence fell upon the rink as the only sound waves vibrating were the ones coming from Jean's blades. The latter became conscious of his body as he calculated the distance he had left and the moment he needed to take off. He blinked twice and remained calm, in the worst case scenario he could just carry on gliding backwards, if he didn't feel ready to take off.

And so that happened, just about when he ran out of space between himself and the barrier he panicked which rose an alarm in his head to keep on gliding. He bypassed Marco once again and decided that it would be better to take off in the centre where he's got lots of space.

Fourth attempt, freeform turn-backward to forward transition, he placed his arms out before kicking up and bringing them both in for three and a half spins. Everyone held their breath as he landed on his right outside edge although he wasn't able to hold the glide. His leg gave out and resulted in him squatting down, ass made contact with ice and for the first time it wasn't a shooting pain. This fall resembled a 'sit-down' more than an actual fall which is why it didn't have any impact on the guy.

Hanji cheered for a few seconds as this was Jean's first, although short, but _first_ official landing on the triple axel. A wide grin spread across his face as he looked down the arena to see Marco standing there with is arms crossed and a satisfied look on his face.

_Hella rad coach._

* * *

**_Apologises for badly written Jeanmarco again. I specialize in Ereri not Jeanmarco. Bye._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any SNK characters or anything**

apologies for late update _college is horrible_ but chapter 5 is gonna be out really soon if not tomorrow c:

Thank you for the reviews+favs+follows WOW LOOK AT THE FOLLOWS! *_*

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Shit-"The young brunette screeched. His body made contact with the cold surface. "Ugh fuck it!" he grunted again and hastily got up. Even though his balance was improving, he still had a few problems. It was a painful sight for both coaches who were currently deciding on splitting the beginner's class into three groups:

**Level 1: People who can't move forward without support.**

**Level 2: People who can move forward but unsteadily.**

**Level 3: People who can move forward smoothly and can progress onto backward movement.**

Eren was in between level 2 and 3 at the moment. Mike sees the potential but Nanaba is worried about the boy not being able to cope with certain things.

"I don't want to make it tough for him" Nanaba averted her eyes to the younger girls who were practicing their forward crossovers, flawlessly.

"I don't want to pressure him into…_perfection _again" her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

Mike stood silent for a moment watching the brunette prepare to take a corner. He knew all too well what it feels like pressuring people into perfection. Nanaba sighed and looked down onto the rubber mats, not wanting to watch her student bash into the rigid plastic for the nth time.

"Hey.." The colossal male whispered. She looked up expecting to see pity in his eyes, but no. His eyes wide, mouth agape, head following the tall brunette who rounded the corner in a rather controlled manner. The blonde lady with an undercut followed Mike's gaze and settled her own onto the seventeen year old regaining his control. His eyes were trained on the white area in front of him and stopped by the coaches.

Speechless coaches.

"I can move on" Eren Jaeger straightened up looking at his coach with satisfaction smothered all over his face.

Nanaba was taken aback by his sudden confidence boost "Uh-uhm sure yeah well I-I, let me get my marking sheet, you're done for the day!" She turned on her heels and trotted away into the changing rooms. Eren had a knowing smile on his face; it was clear as day that she was excited to move on with him. As a child it wasn't the jumps that were scoring points for him, but the freestyle and dance sensuality that he had. Nanaba herself is a three time gold National Champion and Eren was one of her very first students after her retirement. Losing him was quite traumatic for her; it was like losing a little enthusiastic brother.

"It's nice seeing you get back on" A deep male voice distracted Eren's little twirls and wiggles.

"Y-yeah it feels nice" He snapped his head around to look the tall guy in the eyes. "I take it you know me from when I was younger?" He asked unsure, of course Mike is a coach and Eren has competed countless times as a child so he probably remembers him.

"Yeah…sort of…." Mike trailed off into a train of thought before smirking. "Mikasa won gold in the same junior championships that you were in"

"Oh" Eren's eyes widened slightly although it wasn't really a shock reaction. She was obviously in the ladies competition so there was no chance he would have been competing against her. He tried to trace his memory back to see if he can remember the kids who were competing against him but there's nothing apart from Armin. Jean wasn't in the Skating club until later in life and he's gone through so many traumas since then, that his memory was rid of details such as other skating kids. He was pulled out of his thought shower once again.

"It's a shame we didn't see your final performance"

"….I—"

"Sorry I'm late coach I had to…oh…sorry did I interrupt you?" The pale skinned girl appeared out of nowhere, her voice as soft as ever.

"Oh no, no Mikasa we were just having a chat, don't worry about it" The grown man sent the girl a warm welcoming smile. "Do you know if the guys are gonna make it today?" he inquired.

"It is Sunday morning, which means that Erwin is _not_ gonna come in and I know that Levi was battered yesterday so I suppose that he's not gonna turn up either. And if he does then don't expect miracles out of him. Short shit refuses to seek proper medical attention." She answered in a monotonous voice.

"Ah, I see…he overdid it again huh"

"I told him not to but he won't listen to_ me_"

"I'm gonna have to chase him up for that. Well anyway, if you feel up for it then you can work on your flip"

"…"The girl's face paled even more at the suggestion.

"It's the only thing you're struggling with right? And now is probably the only chance before your short programme preparation that I'll have to give you a one-on-one practice session"

"Don't you have better stuff to do then to supervise my _extra_ training?" Her face suggested that she'd like to practice on her own but Mike missed that look in her eyes.

"The juniors left already and advanced will be here in about twenty minutes. I'm sure you can manage to tolerate my guts for that long." He raised his eyebrows urging her to accept the offer.

"Come on twenty minutes is not a lot, and then you can do _whatever you want _type of training, I'll tell you what you do wrong with our flip." Her facial expression dulled at the whole offer being presented to her. Eren's eyes flashed in amusement at seeing that, he knows what it's like being coaxed into doing things you don't really feel like doing.

_You lose coach._

"Levi worked for hours yesterday morning" The tall coach pushed himself off the barrier once the girls' eyes set on fire.

"Fine" She bit back at him. Eren only managed to blink and she was in the centre of the rink already.

_Ok, maybe not._

"But…he was busy with me…"He narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular.

"But she doesn't need to know that" The male whispered before making his way down to where Mikasa was.

"Pft Coaches, sneaky as ever just to make us work-"

"Good morning brat"

Eren's head sprung around at hearing the familiar silky voice. The short male looked the same as yesterday: huge hoodie, black legins, white skates, same stoic face.

"Hello _senpai_" He said offhandedly emphasizing the second word. The taller male leaned back against the barrier to get a better view of Mikasa's _forced_ practice.

"Any better today?" The raven haired male asked completely ignoring the fact that his teammate was out there practicing her ass off while he was slacking.

"Not really…" Sea green eyes trailed Mikasa's exquisite movements.

Levi figured that it wasn't the best time to speak with the brunette as he wasn't paying attention. They both stood and observed as the pale skinned girl spun on her left leg with the other pointing to the side and bring it in into a sitting position, her delicate arms changing positions ever so gracefully. The hairs from the side of her head were clipped in the centre at the back and a short cute braid was descending downwards. It was done smartly as the hair was still down but it didn't get in the way.

She slowed down stepping out and pushing herself backwards to gain some momentum. It was easier for her to jump than for Levi but she still struggled with some bits. She didn't have the same problem as Jean; it was purely the nature of the flip jump. Everyone has their own glitches.

"Do the single and the double first" Mike yelled in her direction. The girl nodded internally and proceeded to do just as told. She glided backwards on her left inside edge before doing the freeform turn and slamming her right pick into the hard ice. She landed the single and double flawlessly which sent Mike humming and nodding in agreement.

The young girl gained speed and momentum as she glided her way backwards. She was relaxed, there were no tense muscles in her body, yet she still didn't land the jump. The fall looked extremely painful even though she wasn't traveling at such a high speed. To Levi it was like a de-ja-vu from his own practice.

"Ouch" Eren cringed at the sight, silently thanking Nanaba for not making him do stuff like that.

"She's immune to pain" Levi smirked from beside the brunette.

"How can you be immune to pain?!"

"She never suffers from it unlike the rest of us, I get fucked up after a few major falls when she can go on forever" Levi defended himself from the startled brunette. "It took me weeks to do my triple axel just because of my injuries" His defence turned into a whine which made Eren chuckle.

"…Are you sulking?"

"No, I'm not you shitty brat"

"Haha don't worry you're not the only one, Hanji broke her wrist doing that jump" Eren stated, earning a nod from the other male.

"Ah!" The tall coach barked out and rushed towards the young girl sitting on the cold surface.

"I sniffed out your problem" He began offering her a hand "What do you do with your left arm when you take off?" He stroked his small beard in thought

"I….normally open it out before taking off…what, did I not do that?" The girl narrowed her eyes at the coach in question,

"Hm, yes you do but, you exaggerate it so much that by the time you manage to swing it open, you're already off the ice. So your balance is thrown off when landing. It's hard as it is because you have to rotate to the left and your hips are blocking the rotation. So if you don't swing your arm open fast enough you'll keep your hips square which obviously results in lack of momentum for three spins." He answered his theory. "Just as a note, if that ever happens when you're competing, land a double, forget the triple, it's better to land one down rather than hitting a fall."

She sighed from the information load.

"Go again, prepare to take off but_ don't. _I want to see when _exactly_ you swing your arm." He instructed and Mikasa did just as told. She's done a U-turn half way through the arena and went straight onto the freeform turn where her arms seemed to fail her.

"Just as I thought" Mike mused as he made his way towards the two boys who were standing by the gate. The girl tripped back onto her rear due to lack of elevation and unplanned, rapid change of movement.

"I'll try that again _with_ the jump this time" she said, irritation coating her voice. Mike only nodded and observed the girl's every graceful movement.

She repeated her actions taking extra care into her arm position.

"Open it now!" The man signalled with a yell making the girl swing her arm open too fast causing balance loss, eventually resulting in a trip before she even elevated.

The tall coach laughed half-heartedly "I'm not sure if I should laugh or cry"

"We still have a few weeks right?" Levi inclined, trying to sound supportive.

"It's not _the time left_, it's her_ parents_ that want progress" He motioned with his hands as he got off the ice.

"It's not your fault coach" The raven smiled at his dear teacher and friend. Mike sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I know, we just need to keep going at it….how's your Lutz…." He trailed off when Levi's smile formed into a dark glare "Okay okay! It's Sunday you guys can have it off, but you're hard into training tomorrow morning so better use your time off wisely!" He said firmly before making his leave.

Levi sighed in relief once the coach was out of sight. The raven haired girl was being helped up by Eren. Much to Levi's surprise, how the hell did he get to the other end so fast?

"Are you alright?" Eren blurted out sticking his hand out to the girl. A light pink was dusting her cheeks from embarrassment at the thought of having an audience during her failed practice.

"Yeah…I'm fine, thanks" She took his hand and pulled herself up, immediately letting go and dusting the ice off her black clothes. There was something off about her.

"You're shivering…aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm going home for a break" She slumped her shoulders and glided her way past the brunette. He was quick to follow her feminine figure.

"Not so easy is it" Levi snickered at the girl who sent a serious death glare his way. Eren noticed the spark and decided to put it out before it set fire to the whole building.

"I can't even go backwards let alone do a jump" He chuckled awkwardly which seemed to work as the little statement caught both ravens' attention and he found himself being judged. "W-well I can but I-I'm just out of practice" He curled his eyebrows upwards and gave a forced smile in hopes of the stares disappearing.

"Go on then"

"What?" His sea green eyes widened at the abrupt request.

"Prove it while you're still on"

"Uh" His facial expression became puzzled as he tried to arrange himself in the right position.

"Wait…wiggle your ass and you'll surely pass…"He remembered the little rhyme that Nanaba made up for him when he was a child.

Both ravens' eyebrows rose to their hairlines when the rhyme came out of the brunette's mouth followed by him wiggling his ass and sliding backwards, inch by inch.

"Aha see I just…"He trailed off hearing a snort and a laugh coming from both skaters. Eren smiled feeling good with the fact that any flames between the two were now gone and replaced with laughter. Even if, they were indeed, laughing at him. _Always the sacrificial piece_.

"Nice moves brat, did you make that rhyme up yourself?" Levi asked still chuckling, watching the brunette jiggle his way down.

"No, my coach has, she used to motivate me with these _specially formulated_ phrases especially with jumps, you know, falls can discourage people" He looked at Mikasa straight in the eyes as the words came out of his mouth. She seemed unfazed by it but Eren knew that she understood what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, Levi would know something about that" The raven haired girl muttered earning a glare from the said male. "I'm gonna go home, I think I'm going down with a cold" She said to the raven when coming off.

"I'll probably go too once I see the princess do his job correctly" He smirked and eyed the tall male who started to get a grip of things. Mikasa only nodded in agreement, they heard Eren's incoherent mumbles about a 'bunny' but decided to ignore it.

Since it was only the two boys left now, Levi decided to roll his ankle bandage up a little to protect his skin from rubbing against the top of the skate. His skin was quite sensitive to everything so he's had this problem from a young age. He was often called names for putting extra care into protecting his ankles which caused him to hide the bandages during practice with people other than Mikasa or Erwin, but he figured that Eren can't really judge, just because Levi can kick his ass. Anytime.

The clock said they only had about 5 minutes before advanced groups get there so gotta act fast. He made his way down to the brunette's current location and gently got hold of his outstretched arms.

Surprised, Eren looked up and tried to back up from the sudden touch. Ultimately, Eren's balance wasn't brilliant yet which made him topple backwards and all he managed to do was to hold onto Levi's wrists in hopes of preventing the fall. Levi didn't expect Eren to react that way and thus his reflex didn't kick in fast enough. Maybe if Eren wasn't holding onto Levi's wrists, the raven would still be standing. The back of Eren's head hit the ice when Levi's weight fell on top of him which made the bottom male hiss out in pain.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking into silver daggers which were far too close for the lad's liking. A wild blush fired across his face when he realised that his _senpai_ was on top of him and he was the cause of that.

"Shitty brat" Senpai hissed and started to lift himself off.

_A cute shitty brat_

He eyed the brunette who looked like a startled deer in headlights before offering a helping hand.

"S-sorry" The deer stuttered in embarrassment.

Levi clenched his jaws tight at the sight in front of him "It's fine, it happens" He replied casually and pulled Eren up, they were so close that their skates were centimetres away and the height difference irked Levi slightly but he wouldn't let it show.

"Backwards is slightly different to forwards" He began in his usual monotonous voice as if nothing happened. "You need to bend your knees and balance your weight out so you're putting your weight forwards but not entirely" Eren did as instructed while gripping onto Levi's wrists who didn't seem to mind it.

"Keep your blades flat otherwise you'll trip like Mikasa" a horrid image of the girl's hard fall flashed across Eren's brain sending a shiver down his spine.

"Then what you do is…" He tried to find the right words to describe the action by furrowing his eyebrows "well you _squeeze_ your legs but outwards while putting the weight forwards…so you push out more than squeeze I guess…if that makes sense to y-"His speech seized when the brunette let go and glided himself back, away from Levi.

The raven realised the grip that was once on his wrists was gone. Warm hands were replaced with cold air. The whole teaching thing reminded him of Erwin and when he first joined the skating club. The two would always stay after hours or go in the public hours to improve each other's skating. It felt nostalgic, he missed it lot although he won't admit it.

Eren wasn't a bad skater and something about the taller boy's way of skating irritated Levi to the very core. That's why he's helping him, to find out if It's jealousy or interest or whatever the hell it is. He wasn't sure yet but something's drawn the raven to Eren. Maybe it's just a need of having a friend.

"Nice~" Eren grinned at the ice beneath him which seemed to like the boy's calm backward glide. When Eren turned the corner by putting his weight on the left leg and pushing back with his right, Levi set himself into his own slow backward motion. They ended up moving opposite each other which gave the brunette a clear view of Levi's crossover.

With a wide grin plastered on his face, he decided to try and mimic the older male. He took a deep breath in and became aware of his body movements. Upper body leaned forwards slightly at an angle and arms set to the sides for balance. When the barrier threatened to close the space between itself and the boy he crossed his right foot over the left and held it there until his balance was steady enough for him to bring the left foot back around. He did just that, slowly but surely he was crossing over around the corner.

Levi smirked seeing as the brat found the backward crossover easier than the forward. It wasn't a surprise; the raven himself was like that as well. It was just a much more pleasant feeling to glide backwards.

"Off the ice boys!" A female voice called out to them as a few people started to warm themselves up at the other end of the arena.

Eren couldn't see the woman's face very well, but from the tone of her voice, he could tell that Nanaba was happy with what he's just done. That knowledge alone was enough to make him want to carry on.

"Oh no, you didn't just improve did you" An image of Armin's face appeared in Eren's mind when he heard the familiar voice. It was unfortunately engraved in his brain.

"Aww someone's jealous of my progress?~" The taller male mocked the shorter blonde.

"Right princess watch and learn" Armin shot back before flying away.

Eren chuckled and decided to actually get off the cold surface before Nanaba _kicked_ him off. He took his place next to Levi who seemed to be very interested in Jean. Eren kept his focus on Armin who was speeding his way past everyone even though there were only seven other people on the ice.

"How can you even go that fast?" Eren muttered under his breath, squinting at the blonde.

"He's short so he's got a lower centre of gravity which helps him with balance" Levi replied to Eren's _rhetorical_ question. He figured that Eren being the dumb shit he was wouldn't know that fact. Which was true. "That is the reason why you struggle"

"But I'm not _that_ much taller then you"

"But in skating even a little difference sets your centre of gravity at a different point, so let's say if you were on my level, you'd surpass all of my jumps just like Erwin does. Because of the fact that you have longer limbs, you could probably jump higher and spin faster than me or him without breaking a sweat" The raven motioned to Armin who was taking appropriate measures to do a double loop jump.

"If he didn't gain all that speed just there he would either land forwards or not land at all...like Mikasa" He added as Armin landed the jump nicely.

"Stop bringing Mikasa into everything you say" Eren's laugh was followed by Levi's chuckle.

Eren followed Levi's trial of thought and diverted his gaze onto Jean who was gliding backwards in the opposite direction but slightly slower than Armin. A grin crawled its way up onto Levi's face as he saw the two coloured haired boy take the stance to do his axel.

"Take him for example, he's going much slower right now and he's going for a triple axel. It's the highest triple jump."

Jean looked elegant when doing his freeform turn.

"How do you know what he's going to do before he even-"Eren stopped mid-sentence when his friend landed the _triple_ axel unsteadily leaning forwards and supporting himself on the ice.

"Just a guess" Levi chuckled "my point is that even though the landing was shit, he didn't have to go as fast to pull of three and a half spins."

"YES! THAT'S MY STUDENT!" Nanaba's voice rang like a cathedral bell throughout the arena as she threw her marking papers up and rushed over to a rather frightened Jean.

"You're in! If you can perfect that landing then you have a chance for taking a place on the podium!" She screamed in excitement.

"Your coach gets easily impressed doesn't she" Levi said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah…but that's what keeps us going. Jean wouldn't be there getting an offer for the championships if she didn't praise him for every little thing he's done so far."

"Isn't that like spoon feeding?"

"Well…I guess you could say that but…" He looked at Jean's happy face "It's a way of motivating" He averted his gaze towards Armin who was preparing for another jump, the one he struggles with, the double Lutz " And creating an enjoyable experience for us" Armin landed it well with a splendid leg extension "That's what formed me into what I was back in the day"

"…you talk like an old man"

Eren huffed a chuckle "Bitch I might be"

Levi smirked and pushed himself off the barrier.

"Where are you going?" Wide green eyes looked questioningly at the short raven that was making his way out.

"Bed"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, _really._"

"That's boring even for me" The brunette mused with a rather adorable pout on his face.

"To be precise, I'll probably end up doing school work rather than rest my body"

Eren's eyes widened as he realised the fact that he had homework to do.

"Oh shit!-there's homework"

"Well done brat, you better get to work then" Levi snorted at the boy's sudden realisation.

"Nahh I'll just sweet talk Hanji into giving me the answers" He caught up with the short raven that was making his way into the changing room.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that"

"I don't like science…I'll do anything else just not that"

"You'll be glad to know that you have dissections tomorrow then"

Eren's blood left his face. Nausea hit his stomach at the thought of dissecting flesh once again.

"What is it this time? And how the fuck do you know what I have tomorrow? You're a stalker aren't you…" He stopped in his tracks as soon as the thought crossed his mind and flew out of his mouth.

"Eh? I have practice with Hanji and she doesn't get off my case and unfortunately she was blabbering to Petra about what amazing _dissection_ you're gonna have" He sat himself down carefully. "Believe me…it didn't sound pretty"

"Can't be worse than a heart, it's probably gonna be liver or something" The younger male suggested with a disgusted face. Violently unpleasant flashback came flooding in his head of their last dissection session. Even though he was paired up with Armin, which wasn't so bad, he felt sorry for Petra who was dealing with Hanji's inner psychopath.

"Heh Armin made a stew out of that heart" He tittered at the thought of his friend cutting up the bloody piece of flesh into small rectangles.

Levi's mouth corners turned upwards as he began to bandage his swollen knee. "Just make sure you bring a scarf or a cloth of some sort to cover your face" His smile turned into a constipated frown upon tightening his pained area.

"Are you injured?" Green orbs widened at the sight of the small knee being wrapped around in ace bandage.

"It's only a bruise" Levi's tone was very convincing, if only Eren wasn't staring at the pain in his face which Levi failed to mask. He could've maybe fell for it.

"Let me poke it then"

"Are you nuts?!" the older male flinched as soon as Eren moved his hand towards the inflamed knee..

"I can tell that it hurts and it's a _bad _bruise, if it's a bruise at all…" wild green eyes fixed on sharp silver ones. Levi's face softened at seeing the worry in Eren's eyes, he recollected himself before talking.

"I have pain killers, it's nothing I can't handle" The raven pried his eyes off the large shiny orbs that were still boring holes into his head for a few seconds. The brunette sighed in defeat, it's not like he could do anything about it. Levi should know if he needs medical attention or not. Pregnant silence fell upon the two until they made it outside and there was a surprise awaiting the two.

"Ereeeen~" A familiar female voice sang across the path and got the said brunette cursing under his breath.

"Hey…"

"How was it today?" The female brunette queried, with a trace of excitement visible in her voice.

"Quite good, I'm not hurting as much as I was last night"

"Good, you know what's happening tomorrow right? We're-"

"I know!" He raised his hands up to hush the girl. "Don't tell me exactly what we're doing; I don't want to feel sick for the rest of today"

"Awww you told him Levi, that kills the fun for me"

"Tch, how's your head?" He walked up to her and lightly flicked her on the forehead earning a loud painful wail from the brunette.

"Still hurts!" The girl rubbed her reddened and only slightly bruised forehead. Eren stood in silence as the two started talking about some extreme technical stuff which was foreign to the boy.

_I'll just sneak away slowly…_

"Stop right there"

_Or maybe not_

Hanji launched herself onto the tall male's back. Eren emitted a high pitched voice from the sudden assault which was quickly covered up by his own hand.

"Onwards!"

"No, get off, if you want a ride then just wait until Jean is finished!" The girl was sent into insane laughter "People are gonna think we're dating again, it's bad enough that I have a crap reputation because of Armin's shitty dating jokes"

"Ahahaha don't be silly, I feel dizzy from the headache and you wouldn't want me to waddle onto the busy road hmm?" She laughed and wrapped her arms around Eren's neck who in turn gripped onto her legs.

"I swear to god how the hell did you get here then"

"I walked, but I felt dizzy as soon as I reached it here, how convenient that you just happened to come out!" She carried on laughing not amusing the lad. Suddenly something clicked in Eren's head and the irritated frown turned into a devious smirk.

"An eye for an eye my friend, I'll be your transport if you let me copy your homework"

"Hmm…" She pretended to give it a thought and ruffled her friend's hair in agreement "You're on"

Levi began his journey in the opposite direction to the two before a loud cheerful Goodbye was sent his way.

"Oh, oh, oh wait! Ugh come on Eren, bit more lively" Hanji squeezed her thighs onto Eren's abdomen to get him moving, much like you would on a horse. The brunette screeched in agony and began moving towards the short raven that stopped for Eren's sake.

"Are you gonna be on tomorrow morning?" She blurted out, eyes full of hope. Levi frowned at the expectant expression being chucked at him. He obviously had to come for his scheduled practice but her face was asking for _extra _time.

_Extra_ time = wake up _extra _early.

"Yeah…I always do mornings." He replied with a tinge of exhaustion seeping through his tone.

"Can you come a little earlier jus-"

"Sure! Who doesn't love getting up at 5am" Eren chuckled at the sarcasm that was dripping from Levi's every word.

"I'll see you there then!" She shot back cheerfully, clearly not catching onto the evident sarcasm.

Eren stood in his spot eyeing the older male's knee until he was out of sight. Hanji was surprisingly fine with waiting for the brunette to make a move in the opposite direction.

"So how was the date?"

"W-what date?! There was no date" The male flushed as a certain accident from today's events flashed in his head.

"He's cute isn't he?" The female giggled tightening her grip onto Eren's neck. "He's a real deal ice skater as well" She added in a dreamy voice. Eren's eyebrows rose at the statement.

"Has he won gold or something?"

"Multiple times, I've done research on all three of them and I found something that would probably interest _you_ more than anyone else" Eren's curiosity was peeked at that moment, he wanted to know what the big news were but at the same time he was scared that the apparently _interesting_ fact would change his view on the trio. He didn't want any more enemies than he already had.

"I'll let you find out on your own, it shouldn't be too hard." The female smiled warmly and nuzzled her face into Eren's hair.

"Armin's coming over later"

"I know, He's bringing the Lord of the rings right?"

"Yeah you can come too if you want"

"I don't need an invitation" chuckles left both of their mouths and little chit-chats about this and that took place until they reached Hanji's house. The said trade was made and Eren felt grateful for having easy friends, ones that will help him out whenever need be. Even if it endangers his learning.

"By the way! Do you know what time the public hours end?"

"It's…about 4pm"

"I think I'll go in the evening"

"On your own then" The female smirked.

The brunette nodded and said his goodbyes before hitting the road once again. It's gonna be a busy evening for him.

* * *

K I NEED SLEEP NOW

I HAVE ICE SKATING PRACTICE MYSELF IN 8 HOURS.

SLEEP UNTIL THEN.

**thank you for reading c':**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any characters in this.**

/leaves this here and sneaks away/

* * *

The morning came as it always did. For Eren it was slightly painful though. He somehow managed to drag himself to school. It was chilly outside and people already had their winter gear out on show. Eren pulled out his thick, green winter coat this morning. Hopefully it will prevent him from getting frostbite. The red scarf along with the cream coloured hat and gloves there as well. He looked like a snowball battle was about to start.

_Why is it so cold already_

"Hey Eren!" A deep male voice spoke from behind the said boy.

"Oh hello…Erwin?" He questioned, not wanting to get it wrong but then again, they have only spoke once in the past.

"Yeah, you remembered" The tall male smiled reassuringly at the questioning voice. He also had a winter coat which meant that Eren's not overreacting about the cold. "How is your skating going?" He asked.

"It's getting better, I have full control over the forward glide now so I can start doing backwards" The brunette answered enthusiastically.

"That's good to hear, so are you planning on competing against the kids this year?" the blonde asked, not a single trace of sarcasm in his voice. Eren looked up to see wide eyes filled with curiosity and nothing more.

"u-uh..no…I…I don't want to compete." He said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-"

"It's not your fault, don't apologise for something you haven't done. And besides, have you seen how those kids move? I'd have no chances..." He said looking away.

"Heh, well either way, it's great as long as you enjoy it" The male said as they reached the school's front gate. Hanji along with some other people were already there. All wrapped up in winter clothes.

"Good morning senpai!" Petra's sweet and innocent voice sang from beside Erwin who returned the politeness by greeting her.

"Good morning Eren, how are you?" Marco asked when Eren slowly waddled over to the group.

"Cold"

"Get used to it" Hanji laughed "Apparently it's gonna be a looong winter"

"Fabulous" The brunette sighed and rolled his eyes "Why are you here so early anyway?"

"We're not. You are" Petra piped in. "We're always here this early just that you're always either late or bang on time." Hanji made a noise of agreement.

Eren's eyes widened slightly for a few seconds before he decided to take him phone out to check the time.

7:15am

He turned to face Hanji with a bored expression "Why am I up so early, I might be ill" She just laughed and shrugged.

"You did fall asleep fast last night—did you go skating in the afternoon then?"

"Yeah…for a few minutes"

Everybody turned their heads to the sweet girly giggle being emitted from the smallest female there.

"More like a few _hours._ You were still there when I left and I stayed on for about an hour after the public hours."

"I lost track of time!" He cried in protest.

"Well. No wonder why you fell asleep so early in the evening" Hanji eyed the male making him raise a hand that playfully slapped the girl around her arm.

"Good morning senpai!" Petra half gasped and automatically straightened herself up, smiling at the approaching stoic raven.

"Good morning…" He cautiously eyed the group which was staring at Petra.

"Is Mikasa still at the arena?" She said standing beside the raven, successfully catching his full attention.

"No, she should be here in a few minutes; she's gone to get Annie"

"Oh I see" She giggled bringing one of her gloved hands up, a faint pink dusting her cheeks from the cold that complemented her orange hair.

"Lolli power maximise" Eren whispered as he turned away from the two.

"She's a walking sin..." Hanji whispered back looking down to avoid any accidental eye contact.

"What was that?" Levi snapped his head towards the two whispering causing them to stiffen.

"N-nothing! Just saying that my legs are achy" Eren sweat dropped when Levi bought that.

"No wonder they are! You really overdid it yesterday!" Petra scolded her hands on her hips and a cute pout on her face. Eren and Hanji stiffened again at the adorable looking girl in front of them.

"I know, I know" He raised his hands up in defence.

"You _overdid_ it?" Levi smirked at the brunette, knowing that he can't do many difficult things like jumps or spins.

"Yeah I did _without_ your help" He emphasised his words to make it clear that he worked hard on his own. Not like it bothered him to get help from other experienced people.

"I'm _proud_ of you" Levi replied sarcastically, making some people chuckle.

"Erwin! Come on we gotta go!" Moblit's shout resounded across the now student filled yard. He was there together with Bertholdt and Hanji waved enthusiastically at the two boys. Erwin took a deep breath in and said his goodbyes before casually walking off.

"Oi, don't leave me behind with this idiot" Levi grunted to which Erwin only spared a chuckle. The raven walked past the flustered brunette catching up to the tall male. Eren was still flustered after Levi's remark a few moments ago but decided on keeping his thoughts to himself. After all Levi was much better at skating than him and he couldn't argue that he didn't take the help if it was offered to him.

"He has a thing for you." The brunette in glasses pondered looking in the direction where the 4 boys regrouped.

"W-what? I-no-h-he only- I don't even know him! Just because he helps me skate a-and-"

"I meant Moblit"

.

.

.

"You idiot!" Eren yelled before pushing the laughing female away.

"You're such an easy target" Marco chuckled.

"Wow…your face actually blends in with your scarf" Armin appeared behind the red faced brunette.

"WHY~" He yelped both, in surprise and distress before pulling the scarf up higher to cover his face.

"Hehe lets just go" The short blonde urged Eren to walk forward.

* * *

The classes started as normal. Everyone survived the first session as they always did, No one other than Dita Ness emerged from behind the wooden doors at the end of first class.

"Alright! You know what's coming next, and unfortunately you'll have the pleasure of having me for it as your anatomy teacher called in _sick_….I wonder why" He mused looking over the paperwork with shock spreading across his face. "Anyway, seeing as we only have so much…._specimen"_ He thought about the right word "you will be working in groups of three this time around and I'm here to put you in them now"

The class made a noise of disappointment apart from Hanji who was burning with passion.

"For this reason you will pick a number from this box and pair up with the other two people who have the same number" Dita said giving the box a little shake to emphasise the small pieces of paper hidden inside.

"Here we go, Hanji you will go first for obvious reasons"

The girl emitted a silent squeal as she hopped past all her stressed friends to the front, after a moment of silence she shouted out her number

"Four!"

"Well now you know what to be afraid of." Dita said to the rather terrified class, as he made his way around it to distribute the numbers. Hanji was a good and smart girl but she enjoyed cutting up dead pieces of flesh too much. Petra passed out when she was paired up with the brunette at the heart dissection. It was only a small heart and Hanji managed to make a gore mess out of it.

"NO!" a frustrated male voice rang through the class triggering Dita's laughter.

"Looks like you'll lose your breakfast _and_ your lunch today Jaeger!"

"This is not funny…" Eren whispered with wide eyes as if his life was over "wait…who else has four?" He turned around scanning all faces finally settling on a raven haired girl by the window. Mikasa gave Eren a weak confirming smile before lifting her number up to him.

"This is perfect actually, Jaeger. Make sure that the new student feels safe and guide her through the experiment" He turned to Mikasa "Have you done any dissections before?"

"No, sir"

"Oh? Well in that case who's paired up with Marco and Annie?"

"I have two" Annie said straight off the bat not giving the male a chance to speak first.

"I have that!" Petra yelped in excitement.

"Yeah same" Connie then followed.

"I have three" Marco tuned in

"Yeah! Horse and I have them" Armin smiled while Jean glared at him from behind.

"That's a disastrous match…" Dita eyed the two teasing each other "but it's still safer than Zoe and Jaeger. You have a ten minute break before the experiment so sort yourselves out and come to the lab as soon as possible" With that, Dita left the classroom together with the teacher who taught the class previously.

* * *

"Uuugh" Eren slammed the locker shut with an extra force. "Why…" He leaned his forehead against the locker door and shut his eyes tightly trying to wash out any disgusting thoughts of what can possibly happen next.

He heard the locker next to him being unlocked and then felt a metal door being carelessly slammed at his head.

"Oww! Watch what you're doing you little…" He trailed off at seeing who the person was.

"Come on, finish what you were saying" a dark glare intensified as Eren stepped back.

"Nice and generous person…?"

"Tch, don't you have classes to go to?"

"…No" The brunette's face lit up as the thought of skiving flashed cross his mind.

"You're a shit liar" The short raven replied locking eyes with the brunette for a moment.

"I have better things to do than slice up some dead meat"

"Like what?"

"Blogging"

Levi smirked "such a life goal"

"Or drawing"

"That's _slightly_ better"

The brunette smiled at the acknowledgement. "Or I'll go ice skate…next time we see each other there I'll surpass you in a heartbeat"

Levi stopped for a second, the shock morphing into a smirk which then morphed into a wide grin. "Is that a challenge? Because I don't see you at my level anytime soon brat"

"I guess you're right, I reach much higher than you" The younger male made a gesture to signify Levi's height.

"You have three seconds to run…" A dark aura began growing around the short male and spreading like wild fire. Eren sweat dropped at the death glare before realising the time.

"Shit! I gotta go, see you later" He said before taking off towards the science corridor. Levi stood there watching the boy disappear around the corner.

"Tch, annoying little shit" He slammed his locker shut and walked off in the opposite direction.

_**[2 hours later]**_

"What's wrong with your face?" Levi queried looking at the extremely pale and dull expression standing there next to him in the locker room. Eren could only grunt in reply as he felt like speech was a trigger to the nuclear bomb inside his stomach.

"I take it you're not one for anatomy practicals?"

Eren shook his head before leaning his head on the cold metal of his locker door which soothed his nausea.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse"

The brunette picked up his water bottle which was in fact from the nurse. Mikasa took him there after the psychotic incisions that his best friend was making.

"What were you doing anyway? apparently it was meant to be something related to reproduction" Levi furrowed his eyebrows in question. Eren swallowed his saliva before silently answering.

"Cow's uterus…" His voice raspy and deep as if he just woke up "…with the digestive organs still intact" Levi covered his mouth in disgust and pulled his PE kit out.

"That's gross….Maybe you should go home if you're feeling that sick" He said finally before shutting his locker.

The brunette seemed to think about it and decided on full filling his duty as a student. He gently rubbed his eyes and pulled his PE kit out as well. They weren't in the same class but seniors and juniors often had physical education at the same time.

"Just don't puke all over the place" The stoic raven said as he walked off in a random direction leaving Eren staring. After two seconds of walking he stopped thinking of where the changing rooms were.

Eren's slightly agape mouth twisted into a grin as Levi turned around and with a stern face walked back to the brunette. No words were needed; the taller male picked his stuff up and said a little 'come on' before walking in the right direction.

* * *

PE was awful, Maths was awful, and Lunch was even worse; everything was going bad that day. When the last bell rang, Eren wasn't even happy about that, he's gonna have to go home and face his mom; who is going to bombard him with questions and suggestions to see a doctor.

_I only feel sick for one day and everything is going downhill_

"Eren…are you okay?" a smooth female voice queried from beside the said male.

"Yeah I'm just…" He rubbed his eyes, trying to think of what he's trying to say. "I need to sleep it off"

"Okay, if you need help then I'm here" Mikasa said before stepping away, giving the male some room to pull his things together into his bag.

"Thanks, I should be fine walking the ten minute distance until I hit the bed" He smiled at her causing her to blush. His smile was charming and drove most girls crazy.

"T-that's good…I was won—"

"Hey Jaeger! Stop flirting and get a move on!" an annoying noise made its way to Eren's ears. It wasn't even a voice. It was an irritating _noise_.

"_Why_ is it that every time I _speak_ with a girl you always make me sound like some kind of man whore"

"Because you are one"

"I guess that's still better since I attract girls. Not mares."

"Goddammit Eren, stop with the horse jokes already!"

"I'll stop if you stop ruining with my personal life"

An invisible spark of rivalry shot through the room as they locked eyes.

"You guys are pathetic" Connie, the apparently smart one, stated. He wasn't expecting both males to start yelling at him for a little statement like that. He raised his hands up in defence and sweat dropped at the sudden accusations. A few girls giggled at the little scene, Eren and Jean were the class clowns and somehow managed to keep it up every day. Especially in English classes when their essays were read out as examples of 'what NOT to do when writing an essay'.

Mikasa smiled at the group, watching the interactions between them all, they seemed to be bonded extremely well despite the little arguments. She's never really had many close friends, sure she has Annie, who was now standing right next to her, but other than that, most girls always rejected her.

"I'm glad you feel strong enough to argue" Hanji smiled at the tan skinned male.

"Do you _must_ remind me"

"Sorry, not my fault they gave _us_ the biggest one!"

"But it _is_ your fault that all the shit came out"

Hanji bursted out laughing remembering the jelly like substance that was mixed with blood in the uterus.

"_Hahaha! Look Eren it's like a bloody egg yolk!" the excited girl said as she dipped her scalpel in the substance and picked it up. "It smells fishy-fishy fanny hahaha!"_

"_Hanji stop—" Eren's speech was cut off by his hand when the thick, slimy substance slowly dripped off the scalpel._

"_Eren, do you need to go outside?"_

_The brunette ran out the door with Mikasa behind him. _

"_You will do great at forensic science girl…" Dita muttered from beside the ecstatic brunette in glasses feeling light headed himself from the shitty stench. _

"Yeah, I think that's what I wanna do in life" She summed up her tutors words.

"Enjoy" the tan skinned male said and yanked his bag off the desk.

"Have you finished that AMV you were making?" Armin changed the subject as he, himself felt a bit wheezy at the reminder of their dissection. He liked anatomy and all but this one dissection was a horrific one. If he's gonna do anything sciency then he's surely not going into the veterinary route.

"Ahh not yet, surprisingly I didn't have one minute at the weekend to work on it"

"Go! The deadlines soon! You'll fuck up our ICT grades if you don't finish it!"

"Well excuse me for doing all the work for '_our'_ project!"

"Haha it's okay, we're too busy with sport"

Eren stopped half way through the class and turned around folding his arms. "What if I'm too busy with _sport_ now as well?"

Jean emitted a loud laugh as he walked past the brunette "sure, but you're nowhere near our level"

Eren's eyebrows furrowed and rage crept into his eyes, he felt something boil inside of him. He wanted to yell at the other male but that will just give him satisfaction. A better way to go around this situation is to prove the idiots wrong. He glanced up at Mikasa who sent him a knowing smile.

"_Mikasa won gold in the same junior championships that you were in"_

Mike's words rang in his head as his expression softened into a smile. _She knows doesn't she…_

"Go neigh somewhere else." He said in a dark voice which made Jean furrow his eyebrows.

"Pft right I'll do just that" the taller male said as he pulled the door open to find a short male trying to push it at the same time. _De ja vu _the short raven fell forwards and recollected himself after a moment, sending death glares towards the two toned haired male holding the door.

"Heh..heh..It must be fate that we meet like this every time" Jean sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head before slipping past the raven and out the class.

"I'm coming, don't need to babysit me" Mikasa said and walked towards the raven.

"Actually I'm here for shitty glasses"

"What?" Hanji snapped her head towards the male

"Your coach wants you at the ice rink after school-which is now so get a move on since we're all going"

"Why only her?" Petra asked innocently. There are four people in the senior ranking after all. Unless she advanced…

"Let's just say…she's a special case" He eyed the messed up girl, now trying to pull herself together as fast as possible. "I don't think you need to be told that you're wanted as well" He glared at Mikasa who returned the glare just as hard.

"I know."

Eren sweat dropped at the intensity between the two.

"Okay mate let's go!" Hanji yelled and urged Levi to walk out

"I'm not your mate" He slipped out of her grip and walked out.

"Sorry buddy"

"I'm not your buddy either"

Hanji laughed as they walked off towards the locker rooms.

"Wow…he's so…intimidating? Is that the word?" Sasha said.

"Not if you're tough enough to ignore it" Eren reasoned, knowing how easy the older male is to wind up.

"Are _you_ tough enough to ignore it?" Marco asked curiously.

"No…but he doesn't seem to scare me that much, although I do admire Hanji for dealing with those glares so carelessly"

"Don't underestimate him just because he's short" Annie said "He can do more than any of us, on ice, at school and with words"

"How long has he been on ice for?" Armin asked analysing his own past"

" he started at 6 years old" Mikasa shot.

"So he qualified at the junior championships didn't he"

"Yeah, he won silver…" Her gaze switched from Armin to Eren "At the age of 11" She watched as Eren's mouth opened in shock. Something clicking in his head as flashbacks of his own championships came flying together with the kid below him.

"I knew it…he's that grumpy kid who knocked Jean off the podium haha! Unlucky for some, good job Jean doesn't remember him"

"_You_ didn't even qualify for the podium"

"Shut up baldy I didn't have any ambition to win that"

"Don't mention it to him though, he gets…anxious about those championships"

"Why? Man! He won silver! Like-Jean was devastated, crying and all because he wanted at least bronze" Armin furrowed his eyebrows at the raven haired girl.

"Levi is….competitive…he wasn't happy with those championships at all that's why he overworks himself now"

"That's dedication for you" Petra mused looking down. Mikasa didn't reply to that and only started making her way out. Everybody followed as it was already twenty minutes since the bell rang.

* * *

"Mom I'm back!"

"Hello dear! How was school?"

"Crappy" the brunette cringed his nose remembering the liquid shit that came out of the cow's intestines when Hanji cut through them.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Carla patted her son on the head as soon as he sat down at the dinner table.

"What's for dinner?"

"Your ice skating lesson."

"Haha funny mom"

"I'm serious, your coach rang in and asked if you could come after school"

Eren's mouth made an O shape, he was slightly confused as Levi said only Hanji was meant to come from their class. Unless…he didn't tell him on purpose?

"Little asshole..." He muttered to himself and placed both hands on his face in disbelief.

"Watch your mouth young man" Carla slapped the boy around the head earning herself a hiss of pain from him.

"Why? It's not like I'm committed or anything" He let his arms fall on the table with a thud.

"I think she just wants to do a private assessment on you. It won't take long and then you can bring Hanji for dinner, her parents are out of town so she'll probably be alone tonight"

"What?...she didn't say anything…"

"Of course she wouldn't, she doesn't want to bother anyone"

Eren sighed in defeat, He really didn't feel like doing any more physical work but he'll go just to bring Hanji home because that's what best friends are for right?

"She has something big going on at the arena now doesn't she?"

Eren shrugged "That elite shrimp came and took her so I bet she's getting assessed as well."

"I'll wait with the food" Carla smiled when Eren grabbed his skate bag with a displeased facial expression.

* * *

"Hello student"

"Hello coach." Eren snapped with an angry tone.

"What's up? Don't like the ice as much?"

"Yeah, no, I'm just tired" he pulled his red scarf tighter around his neck and lower face "And cold"

"Haaa sorry, it won't take long, I didn't want you to show off in front of those little kids who still find it hard to do forward lemons" Nanaba smirked.

"Pfft as if I could show off with what I can currently do" The brunette watched as the elite people namely: Mikasa, Levi, Erwin and apparently now Hanji practiced whatever it was across the whole rink.

"You can certainly do more than most of them by what I've heard from Petra yesterday."

Eren's eyes widened at the thought of Petra speaking well of his ice skating.

"So why don't you show me what you did yesterday?" the short-ish woman smiled at the tall boy and flipped her marking sheets to Eren's name. He had three ticks so far.

Forward glide, Forward right turn crossover and forward left turn crossover.

"Okay, can I just do the whole list one by one?" He questioned pointing to the rest of the list, taking the woman by surprise.

"Sure, can you do them all?" the boy nodded and stepped onto the ice. The other guys seemed to be too focused on Mike to even notice him in the far corner of the rink which was rather good as an Elite audience was the last thing that Eren needed right now.

"Okay so" Nanaba got onto the ice with Eren "Forward straight line, you can do which ever leg you want first and then go onto the next one" Eren nodded at the instruction and pushed himself off into three smooth glides to gain speed. The ice felt really smooth, it was freshly polished.

Legs together, lift the left leg.

Tick.

He repeated the action but lifted the right leg. Left legs aren't his strongest side, he always struggles to keep his balance on the left leg but somehow managed to make it back to his coach without stumbling. And that was enough for a tick.

"Haaa I'm not good on my left side" He slowly stopped in front of the blonde lady.

"It's not as bad as you think, and that will stabilise as you go on, you've got the fundamentals of it. Okay. Inside edge curve both ways"

Inside edge is tricky because you have to glide on your left inside edge and turn to the right. But you need to keep your weight distributed evenly otherwise you'll just flop to the right or curve completely to a stop.

"Wow…I see what Petra meant, you really did practice for a long time" Nanaba leaned back onto the barrier watching the brunette do a smooth curve. "Two foot jump!" She said a bit too enthusiastically catching other people's attention.

"Coach…don't say it like that" Eren flushed seeing as both Erwin _and_ Mikasa stopped for a moment to watch him.

"Hehe sorry, this is exciting because I know what you can do if you try" She smiled sheepishly seeing the two stop.

Without a second word Eren pushed himself off backwards which took Nanaba off guard by how smooth it was. The boy was hesitant to do a freeturn so he just slowly reached the barrier and stopped himself by pressing his hands onto it, after which he pushed himself back forward and gained a little speed before bending his knees and sprung himself up.

"Like a bunny you will jump and land without a bump" Nanaba laughed just as the young male took off. He snapped his head up in realisation and straightened his legs out too quickly.

"That's the-" thud, He fell back onto his ass while the blonde woman laughed at his sudden outburst of happiness as soon as she said the rhyme.

Erwin and Mikasa chuckled at the scene "Oi! Lovebirds, it's your turn to go so come here" Mike's voice echoed across the arena signalling the two to make their way up.

"Hehe…would you like to try that again Eren?" Nanaba wiped the tears that welled up in her eyes from laughing. Eren only pouted at her and made his way up again.

"Keep your knees bent when you land" She shouted earning Eren new attention being Hanji and Levi who had a five a second break while the other two got assessed on some move.

Heat rose to his face as he felt sharp silver eyes on him.

"No pressure" He heard Hanji say from nearby. He pressed his lips into a tight line and glared at his coach who zipped her mouth with her fingers and signalled him to go.

_Too late now, he's not getting off my case…_

The brunette pushed himself forward and repeated the jump landing perfectly going straight onto his left outside edge and making a little curve. He then glided himself off onto his right outside edge and turned the corner to face his pleased coach. Nanaba made her way up to him and signed the Level three page.

"Congratulations you have passed level three section" She grinned and wildly shook Eren's hand.

"O-okay what's first on level four? And how many levels do I need to advance to get into the next rank?"

"front to back turn and vice versa, also known as freeturn or whatever the hell turn you wanna call it, obviously backward glides and you need to pass level five, then I'll be able to move you up to Christa's class, that's where you'll do more advanced stuff like single jumps, most people stay in that rank for a while" She said putting her pen in a pocket.

"Unless of course you're _'Eren Jaeger'_ and you advance at an inhumane speed" She grinned at him to which he grinned back.

"Great" He laughed. "Can I go home now?"

"Sure! Let me just show you that turn in case you decide to come here alone _again_ and master it secretly, I'll let your private coach deal with the backwards."

"What?!" He flushed while Nanaba giggled and proceeded on showing him the technical bits.

Levi smirked at the brats' disinterested face. A loud scrape and a thud reached that end of the rink catching everyone's attention. Hanji's mouth fell open at seeing Mikasa on her back, slowly pulling herself up.

"What was that?" Hanji whispered to herself.

"Probably a triple flip" Levi answered, silently praying that he didn't have to do his triple lutz just yet, but of course, Mike's humour never seized to amuse them all.

"Levi! Please enlighten me and show your _fabulosity_ with the Lutz" Mike smirked while Levi glared in fury.

"You _know_ what my Lutz is like" He bit back through clenched teeth.

"It might be your lucky day!" Mike laughed dismissing the dark aura which enveloped the whole arena.

"He's trying to kill me" The raven muttered before taking off into a backward glide towards Eren and Nanaba. He needed speed. That's the key to his jumps. And for that he needed to take up the whole rink. Everybody moved out of the way and by that, we mean Erwin and Mikasa who were in the raven's way.

Not much to say, soon after his take off, the spotless black clothes he was wearing were covered in scraped ice which stuck to his hoodless slim jacket and legins. He let his arms and legs fall down in defeat.

"I give up" he muttered, letting the pain overtake.

"HA HA!" Mike made a sarcastic noise of disapproval at the shorter male's announcement. "Your humour is nearly as good as mine!"

Erwin chuckled and helped the short male up to his feet. "If I can do a backflip then you can do a Lutz"

"Tch, some encouragement that is!"

"It's alright, not everybody can master a triple Lutz….not everybody can master ice skating" Erwin furrowed his thick eyebrows and pondered about life in general. Levi stood with a stoic expression before falling into a sweet laughter.

His laugh caught Eren's attention; it was masculine and carefree at the same time, no sarcasm or hard feelings, just pure laughter. And it sounded beautiful.

"So Eren, are you starting to enjoy this?" Mikasa asked innocently.

The tan skinned male blinked "Where did you come from…and yeah I guess, it's okay"

"You were too busy being shocked over his fall to notice me"

"Oh sorry" He sheepishly rubbed his head. "That must have hurt given his speed…"

"He'll be fine, we're used to it by now, I was gonna ask you about those videos you were talking about earlier." She began shyly

"Oh yeah they're like anime/Japanese/manga related"

"Do you post them anywhere?"

"Yeah…heh youtube and tumblr" He looked down foreshadowing the next question

"What's your username?"

"2hella2gay"

"I follow you on there" She gasped and brightened up at the newly acquired information.

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief "Why? You don't deserve all that shit I post"

"Your drawings are amazing, I agree that some of the posts you make are twisted" they shared a laugh "But your blog is really nice to be on"

"Thanks" He blushed at the compliments, his blog isn't his _life_ as some people say it is but he does care for his drawing and video making. After all he wants to become an animator so he spends a pretty large amount of his life, doing gifs, videos and sometimes even joins in on joint projects to build up his CV.

"We've gotta go now Eren your mom sent me a text telling you to hurry up cause dinner's ready"

"Uh-huh, see you tomorrow at school" He smiled at Mikasa and pushed himself off backwards. The girl returned the goodbye and glided off to her two male friends trying some partner tricks.

"Why do they do that if they go solo?" Eren questioned watching the two males.

"Stress relief, you know, it's fun to just mess about with your friends for a while" Hanji replied slamming the changing room door open and quickly unlacing her skates.

"I guess that works…we should do it sometime, I miss hanging out"

"Haha we do…just that you don't join in because it's mostly on ice"

The male frowned at his female friend "Well next time I might just join in"

Hanji's eyes flashed "hmhhm That's great, we can teach you some stuff" A devilish smirk plastered on her face.

"I'd rather not; Levi is a good enough coach"

"OH! So you like him don't ya?"

"As a friend yeah…but I doubt he considers me a friend…"

"Give it time; he's new so probably scared to make new friends"

Eren only nodded "I don't care"

"You do care! Otherwise you wouldn't even try to talk to him!"

"So what? he's a good skater that gives me helpful tips. When I started out on the internet I found already existing bloggers that gave me tips on the starting points as well, it's not a big deal that I try to get his acknowledgement!"

Eren's head snapped towards to sound of the door slamming itself shut. The sharp rarely coloured eyes peered into deep sea green as no words were exchanged.

Hanji took a deep breath in, somewhat satisfied with herself for pushing Eren over the edge, it's not like they will fall out because of something like this, it happened often which is what made them all progress in whatever they're doing, for Eren it was always drawing and computing while for Armin and Hanji it was ice skating.

The atmosphere became heavy, slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna go ahead and walk the dog before dinner so…see you in a bit Eren" Hanji said calmly and waved to Levi who just glared at her before making her way out.

Eren, not really having the strength to argue just sighed and dropped down onto the bench.

"So…" Levi began "You're getting better" He casually strolled down towards his stuff. Eren hummed in agreement.

Levi smirked "You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want senpai to notice you"

Eren's red head flew up to see Levi looking at his phone and not the brunette what calmed his blushing down. "Whatever, I don't care about this that much anyway"

"You mean skating?" Levi's curiosity was peeked. "Or getting acknowledged by someone"

Eren looked down at his skates and began unlacing them with a heavy heart "both, I only applied for this to do something new but I guess it wasn't a good idea after all-" He gasped mid-sentence and jumped a little at the sudden turn of events. Levi's hand hit the wall behind Eren and effectively trapped the brunette between it and himself. He peered down with a piercing gaze.

"That's bullshit and you know it" Levi's voice was cold and intense. Eren stiffened in terror. "You're no beginner, no one learns that fast, you haven't shown everything what you can do"

Eren gulped at the harsh words being thrown at him. Sure, he knows that Levi is right but it still doesn't make him comfortable knowing it himself.

"If you're afraid of falling in front of me then don't bother at all"

Something built up in Eren, a mixture of anger, sadness and relief that Levi said it.

"I have fallen in front of you" He slowly stood up leaning against the wall seeing as Levi still had him trapped. "And that _one_ fall cost me my dream"

Levi looked up into sea green eyes, bright silver softening at the sadness in the taller boy's eyes. Realisation dawned on him like a wave of tsunami. "You…" He took a step back, letting his arm drop down, contemplating what just happened.

_I knew his skating was familiar_

The softness on his face didn't last for long, his eyebrows furrowed and disbelief painted his face as he looked up to face Eren once more. "You really think I was happy to win that place? It was an unfair play"

"It was fair. You lost to me, I lost to you. We're even" Eren said, no emotion in his voice, it was almost numb and Levi noticed that.

"No we're not. I didn't want to beat you like that and I never got a chance to do it properly"

"Well it doesn't look like you'll ever have that chance then"

"I don't care anymore. To be honest I would train you personally now just to see you at that level again" The raven turned his face away from the brunette as soon as he realised what came out of his mouth, he's letting his emotions get in the way of his thinking. Eren's eyes widened at the offer although, it was probably just a play on words to see his reaction.

"You need to focus on the Olympics now, so forget about me" Shock flooded into silver orbs at the pleasant tone that Eren's voice changed to. "I'll skate, but I won't get anywhere at this age, so I'm pretty much using this as exercise source"

Levi walked off towards his belongings and muttered something under his breath along the lines of "I'll put you back in line"

Eren sat back down, letting out a loud sigh of relief.

"Eek-!" a bag was thrown next to him and Levi sat down right there, by that bag unlacing his skates.

"Does _'putting me back in line' _involve babysitting?" The younger male tried to lighten the atmosphere by making shitty jokes.

"I thought you wanted my attention" Levi looked up to see Eren flush red, he clenched his teeth at the cute sight.

"B-but not like this..." The brunette stuttered, trying to think what he actually wanted from Levi. _Coaching, right?_ He wanted Levi's help with skating nothing else.

"Oh…I think it's better if we get to know each other before going in-"

"No! t-that's not w-what I meant either-!" Eren's babbling was cut off by Levi's chuckle

"I'm only messing with you brat" He ruffled Eren's hair. "I'll hang out with you on ice if that's what you want"

The brunette only managed to nod; any words would come out as incoherent mumbling.

"Come on, you gotta get home" Levi used Eren's head to prop himself up.

"heyy-! Shit Hanji's probably telling my mom that I'm on a date or something" Eren muttered.

"You might be next time" Levi's silky voice dropped down a notch into a seductive tone.

"C-can you please not-tease me like that"Eren's legs closed tightly and hands formed into fist balls on top of his knees. He looked like a flustered school girl. Levi swallowed hard and covered his mouth at the adorable sight.

_No, I'll do it more often now_ "Sure, whatever, has anybody ever told you that you're an easy target?"

"Every person I meet"

"They clearly have a point then" He waited for Eren to put his layers of coats, scarfs and hats on before exiting the building.

"I'll see you tomorrow brat have fun with shitty glasses" Levi said happily.

"Yeah-I'm not a brat!"

* * *

Okay so late update excuse: I had an accident the day after my last update, I shit you not, I was attacked by a dog trying to protect my little shit of a Chihuahua and then I had problems with a job, so here's a long chap to make up for the time ;A;


End file.
